


The Stories We Write

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Stucky Loves It, Awkward Flirting, But it's sweet, Cliche, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff and Humour, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Feels, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Tony Stark, Polyamory, Reconciliation, Relationship Negotiations, Steve Cries at Fan Fictions, Steve and Bucky are Hopeless, Stucky Writes Terrible Fan Fiction, Tony Writes Fan Fiction, Tropes, established stucky, slight angst, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: A question at an interview leads to Steve and Bucky discovering fan fiction, and after piles of coffeeshop au's and fake dating tropes (and screaming over ABO fics) they find an author that writes some of the best fics they've ever read-- reader inserts starring a dark haired, dark eyed male reader as their shared love interest.The platonic fics are heartfelt and sweet, the smutty fics have them tearing their clothes off to act out scenes, the soulmate fics have them crying over the true love that so often ends with the Reader passing away and Stucky being left behind.Then one day, a fic posts with a scene taken right out of their lives, one that happened right there in the Tower, entirely the same right up until they take the Reader to bed.Bucky is the one to realize the writer is Tony.Steve is the one to suggest writing fics of their own to show Tony they return his feelings.Writing fics to show an author you're in love? What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

“Uh sorry, what?” Bucky leaned further over the podium and narrowed his eyes curiously at the reporter. “What did you call that? Fan fiction?”

“Yes!” The young woman held out her recorder eagerly. “Since you and Captain America–” a nervous glance and a titter in Steve’s direction. “– are the first openly gay super hero couple, there is a pretty substantial amount of fan fiction written about you, and one of the questions in our reader poll was whether or not–” She checked her notes. “-whether or not Steve and Bucky read the stories under their tag on Tumblr.”

“Uh–Uh–” Bucky’s mouth opened a little awkwardly, and he ran a hand through his hair to push it out of his eyes. “I can’t really say? I mean, I didn’t even know what– what is fan fiction exactly? What the hell is a tumbler?” 

“I’d really rather not say.” The reporter turned pink. “But you should definitely Google it.” A pause, and then she pushed the recorder back towards him and asked, “You do know what Google is, don’t you? Our readers were very interested in exactly how adjusted you are to 21st century life. Are computers something you use often?”  

“Uh thank you, Ms. Robinson.” Steve cut in when Bucky started looking a little panicked. “I can assure you that Bucky  _does_ know what Google is, and thanks to Tony, he even has his own tablet.”

An impressed murmur from the crowd, and Steve stepped on Bucky’s toe when the big brunette started to scowl. “Be polite.” he whispered, and then louder to the reporter, “Um, I don’t know what fan fiction is, but going back to your original question before that one? We are of course glad to hear that being open with our relationship is encouraging other people to also be open in theirs.”

“Bucky and I spent a long time hiding who we were from the world and being able to do this–” He laced his and Bucky’s fingers together, holding them up for the cameras to see. “– feels pretty great.”

There was a polite smattering of applause and the next question was more about the team and less about their relationship so Bucky relaxed a fraction, letting Steve take over the answers so he could sit back and breathe.

He hated press conferences and interviews.  _Hated_ them. Reporters always wanted to ask if he still felt like the Winter Soldier, if he had a hard time adjusting, if he heard voices in his head after all the brainwashing, if he was always cold because he had been frozen so much. Did his left arm hurt? Was it a weapon? Why didn’t he take it off?  _So stupid._  And then came the questions about his and Steve’s relationship and now whatever the hell  _fan fiction_  was?

No thanks. Bucky just wanted to go out and save the world with the rest of the Avengers and climb into bed with Steve at night. He didn’t need cameras and reporters and  _questions_.

A hand at his shoulder startled him, and Bucky realized the conference was finally  _mercifully_ over, Steve urging him up so they could leave.

“You alright?” Steve was smiling for the cameras but his voice was quiet and concerned, so Bucky nodded, managing a short, “Just wanna get outta here, Stevie.”

“Yeah.” Steve leaned in to kiss him on the cheek and someone in the audience whistled. “Yeah, me too.”

****************

****************

It had taken a long time for the Tower to seem like  _home_ for Bucky, had taken a long time for him to feel comfortable with the team and with Tony and with JARVIS, but now walking through the elevator doors and into the living room felt wonderful, felt like relief and Bucky didn’t realize how stressed out he was until he suddenly  _wasn’t_ anymore.

“Damn it, it’s good to be away from all those cameras.” He laughed a little and grabbed Steve in for a kiss. “Good to be home.”

Steve made an interested noise before kissing him back, shrugging out of his jacket and pushing Bucky towards the couch. “ _Better_ to be home when you start the night off like this, huh? I knew you wanted to kiss me, you can’t resist me in my dress clothes, can you?”

“I can’t resist you  _out_ of your dress clothes.” Bucky corrected, twisting so Steve fell onto the couch first, pinning the blonde beneath his bulk. “Sure makes those fuckin’ conferences easier to sit through when I know I can get you naked soon as we get to our room.”

“The important word there being  _room_.” Sam interrupted loudly from somewhere over by the bar. “And by  _room_ , I mean a room that’s actually yours because I was planning on watching a movie and I don’t really want to do it on Steve’s ass print.”

“Oh geez! Sam!” Steve bolted upright, and Bucky  _acked_ as he fell off Steve’s lap and landed on the floor. “We didn’t know anyone else was home!”

“You didn’t know anyone else was home.” Sam folded his arms. “In a Tower that houses seven people full time and occasionally a demi god, Ms. Pepper Potts in all her glory, a Colonel and whoever else Tony lets in off the streets. You didn’t know anyone else was home? Thought it was safe to just strip down and hump it out?  _Really_?”

Bucky laid a fierce scowl in Sam’s direction from the floor. “You could’a just walked away, Sam. Didn’t have to interrupt us, you know. Then I wouldn’t have bruised my ass on the ground.”

“Your Frosty ass bounced off that floor and you know it.” Sam kicked at Bucky’s foot so he could get to the couch. “But yes, I did have to interrupt you because between you two and Clint and Nat, there isn’t a safe place to sit in this entire Tower and there has to a be a line that we don’t cross when it comes to PDA.”

“The living room couch is that line, huh? Steve motioned for Bucky to move and sit between his knees. “The kitchen table was fine, but the living room couch isn’t?

“I will burn that kitchen to the ground.” Sam said warningly. “Don’t even play like that, Cap.” Bucky rolled his eyes and Sam changed the subject. “How was your press conference? Feel nice and famous?”

“It was a little awkward.” Steve shrugged. “They only asked a few questions about the team, most of it was about me and Bucky and our relationship and we weren’t really expecting that, I guess.”

“Well it’s a big deal, you two.” Sam said over a handful of popcorn, picking up the remote to start flipping through the movie channels. “Couple of boys like you getting married wasn’t even legal up till a few years ago, and all those old religious racist politicians in D.C. just about gave up the ghost when Captain America came out as gay. The ultimate All- American male icon likes to kiss boys? Scandalous. Of course it’s what everyone wants to talk about. No one cares about the Avengers when they could find out if Steve and Bucky use the same shampoo.”

“Thanks for that.” Bucky leaned his head back and closed his eyes as Steve started playing with his hair, sifting his fingers through the dark strandes. “We don’t, for the record.”

“I don’t care.” Sam retorted. “For the record.”

“Anyway.” Steve took over the conversation before Sam and Bucky started sniping at each other. “They asked us a whole bunch of weird questions, like whether or not Bucky used computers and whether our relationship dynamic was messed up because I was the head of the team in public? I don’t really know why they would ask that though.

“They asked you about how being head of the team affects your relationship dynamics?” Sam repeated. “How did you– how did you answer that question?”

“I told them that I’d follow Stevie anywhere.” Bucky settled a little closer to Steve. “And they sorta laughed and moved on.”

“Oh.” Sam made a show of studying his next handful of popcorn. “Just left it at that, did they?” A burble of laughter and Steve and Bucky looked up in surprise. “That’s uh– that’s what you said? That you’d follow Steve anywhere?” 

“I don’t really see why that’s funny.” Steve frowned over at him. “It was a weird question, why does that even matter? What do team dynamics have to do with our personal relationship?”

“You know?” Sam crammed the popcorn into his mouth and mumbled, “I don’t really know how to answer that question for you.”

“Wait,  _what_ –?”

The elevator doors opened just then, and Tony came through, tossing a wave in their direction with one hand, texting as fast as he could with the other one.

“Tony!” Sam called. “Tony wait! Come here, we have a question for you.”

“Uh, sure.” Tony finished his text and jogged over, shoving himself between Sam and the arm rest and snatching the bowl. “What’s going on?”

“Well Cap and Buck here had their press conference today?” Sam started and Tony leaned over to grin down at them. “And Steve was asked if him being head of the team messed with his and Bucky’s relationship dynamics and he doesn’t know why they would ask such a question and I figured you would know how to answer that.”

“Oh I for sure know how to answer that.” Tony crammed a pile of popcorn into his mouth. “Steve, everyone knows you’re a bottom, so they wonder if you giving Bucky orders in the field has translated over to bedroom talk. Like, does Bucky let you get a little bossy with him now? Or does he still control it all?” 

There was complete silence in the living room, Bucky and Steve exchanging stunned looks, Sam’s face getting more and more red as he tried not to laugh, Tony chewing his popcorn nonchalantly, his eyes wide and innocent.

“Ya hear that, Stevie?” Bucky finally said. “Everyone knows you’re a  _bottom_.”

“I don’t– what– why would they– how would they–” Steve stammered out a few disjointed sentences before just giving up, exhaling a, “What the  _fuck_ is wrong with this century?”

“If it makes you feel better?” Tony scrunched his nose at Steve. “I’m sure they wondered that back in the day, too. It’s not just this century. Everyone has always wanted to know if Captain America was a bottom.” 

“That doesn’t me feel better, Tony.”

“Well, I tried.” Tony stood and stretched. “I have to finish up a few more things before I can call it a night. Spangles, Bucky-bear, we should catch up huh? Been a few days since we hung out?”

“ _Yes_.” Bucky said quickly, and then a little quieter, “I mean, yeah Tony, yeah we should catch up. That would be– yeah, let’s do that.”  

“That sounds real good.” Steve’s voice was much softer than it had been just a minute before, his blue eyes warming as they traveled over Tony’s frame. “Would love to spend some time with you.”

“Yeah.” Bucky echoed. “Definitely. Just tell us when, alright? We’ll make time for you.” 

“Alright.” Tony smiled at them, and if Steve wouldn’t have been so busy melting over the sweetness, he would have felt Bucky melting too.

“Sammy my love, I’m taking this because I haven’t eaten all day.” Tony snatched the popcorn and smacked a kiss on Sam’s cheek. “Thank you. I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

“Jerk took my popcorn.” Sam complained and heaved himself up from the couch to go make more. “I’m going to be gone for three minutes. Literally three minutes. You two better keep your clothes on, you here? If I come back and you’re naked, I’m throwing cold water on you both.”

“Oh and by the way?” he paused at the door to the kitchen. “The way you two are mooning over Tony? Both disgusting and sort of adorable. But he’s the most oblivious person in the world so you’ll have to do more than sigh like a school girl if you want to get anywhere with him.”

“Um–”

“For the record though?” he continued. “You guys are selfish as hell. You get each other and Tony? That seems a little greedy, don’t it? If I wasn’t dating Val, I’d be jealous.”

“Sounds like you’re a little jealous anyway.” Bucky snapped and Sam scratched at his nose, middle finger prominently displayed, before disappearing to make more popcorn.

“Oh wait–” Bucky twisted around towards the kitchen. “Sam!” 

“What?!” Sam yelled back. 

“Do you know what fan fiction is?” 

“Uh–” Sam poked his head back out, brow wrinkled in thought. “I feel like my kid sisters used to write it about Harry Potter?” 

Two perfectly blank looks. 

“Right.” he sighed. “You guys don’t know what that is. Alright, it’s like ummm like a continuation of a story. Like a sequel I think? Like, you watch a movie, maybe they left something open ended, so then you write what might have happened.” 

“Oh.” Bucky nodded and Sam went back to his popcorn, muttering, “Weird ass super soldiers.”  

*****************

*****************

It was halfway through their night, when Steve was pinning Bucky down and driving into him, leaving bruises on his waist and sucking hungry kisses down his neck and murmuring, “Fuck, you feel good Buck, you feel–”

–and Bucky got a case of the giggles.

“Are you laughing right now?” Steve stopped mid motion, a little confused and maybe a little offended since he wasn’t exactly used to being  _laughed_ at in bed. “Am I tickling you, or–?”

“No. No, ah fuck.” Bucky hid his face in his arm and tried to breathe. “No, Stevie it’s fine, I just–” he started giggling again. “Oh my god, it’s nothing. Keep going. Keep going.”

“Yeah, shockingly enough, my dick doesn’t think laughter is super sexy.” Steve eased out of Bucky, covering his love’s hiss of disapproval with a kiss. “Why are you laughing? What about this is funny?”

“I just–” Bucky shrugged helplessly, a silly grin stretching his face. “Why would anyone think you are a  _bottom_? Have they  _seen_ you? You’re like a jackhammer of freedom.” 

“A jackhammer of–Oh for fuck’s sake.” Steve rolled his eyes and flipped Bucky over in the bed. “Just for that, you gotta scream into a pillow the rest of the night. I don’t want to look up and see you laughing again.”

“Don’t you threaten me with a good time.” Bucky arched his back and wiggled his hips invitingly, pushing out a satisfied breath when Steve filled him again. “Damn Stevie, don’t stop. Come on.”

“I won’t stop.” Steve’s hands were reverent,  _tender_ , for just a split second before they tightened on Bucky’s hips. “But don’t laugh either.” A muffled noise from Bucky and Steve left an opened handed swat on one tempting cheek, punctuating it with a sharp thrust that turned Bucky’s giggle into a moan. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

********************

********************

After, when they were collapsed onto the bed and breathing hard, trading lazy kisses and running hands over each other’s bodies, Steve asked, “Is it bad that I can’t wait to hang out with Tony?”

“Nah.” Bucky tucked his head into the crook of Steve’s neck, licking away a bead of sweat and sighing in satisfaction. “Nah, baby I want to hang out with him too.”

“It’s a little weird, maybe.” Hesitantly then, Steve pushing Bucky’s hair away from his forehead so they could kiss. “That we like him like that? Especially since he’s never shown any interest, and we’re together? I mean, relationships with more than one person aren’t exactly mainstream.” 

“No, probably not.” Bucky admitted. “But that doesn’t matter if Tony isn’t interested, you know? And I guess we aren’t as subtle as we think if  _Sam_ picked up on it. That guy would miss a forest cuz he’s distracted by the trees.”

“I don’t think that’s true.” Endlessly entertained by Sam and Bucky’s feud, Steve just chuckled and kissed Bucky again. “Maybe when we’re with Tony next time we could… hint? At something? See how he feels about it?” 

“Maybe.” Bucky said , rolling over so Steve was spooned up against his back. “Couldn’t hurt, right?”

“Right.” They fell into quiet as their breathing slowed and heart beats settled, and it was close to half an hour later when Steve said, “Buck?”

“M’wake.”

“What do  _you_ think fanfiction is?”

“I dunno.” A loud yawn. “Sam said it’s a continuation of movies, so maybe it’s just another form of comic books? You know? Stories made up by our fans?”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Course I’m right. What else would it be?”

“I’m going to look it up tomorrow.”

“Yeah okay.” Another yawn, the cool metal of Bucky’s left hand coming to rest on Steve’s thigh as he drifted towards sleep. “Let me know what you find? Maybe there’s some good adventures or something. Bed time reading, something to put me to sleep.”

“Bed time reading?” Steve grinned and poked him. “I thought I tired you out pretty well. You still need a book to make you sleepy?”

“Shut up, Stevie. It’s too late to stoke your ego. Punk.”

“Jerk.” A sweet kiss at Bucky’s cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

_**************_

_4:00 am_

_***************_

“Bucky!”

“Stevie, I swear to god. M’sorry I said the thing about needing bed time reading, but please let me sleep.” 

“No, it’s not that.” Steve shook his head. “I uh– looked up fan fiction.”

“What?” Bucky fumbled for the lamp at the side of the bed and turned to squint at Steve. “Are you on that stupid tablet at four am? What th’ hell are you doing?”

“I couldn’t sleep so I looked up fan fiction.” Steve’s eyes were wide and maybe a little panicked. “It’s not comic books, Buck. It’s not comic books and it’s not a continuation of any movie.”

“Well what is it, then?” Bucky grabbed at the tablet and read through the screen quickly. “Wait. What the hell is a  _Stucky_?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly plotless fairly pointless chapter but I thought it was funny
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> (remember! Even though I will be making fun of tropes/characterization in this fic, it's all in good fun!)   
> (also, no fics mentioned are taken from/based off of any IRL fic or author, any clips of fics shown are from my own stack of ideas)

“Hey Stevie.” Bucky looked up from their bed and  _tsked_ sympathetically when Steve came through the door. “Rough day?” **  
**

“Does it _look_ like a rough day?” Steve griped, dropping his stained shield onto the ground and stepping out of his nearly shredded boots with a grimace. “Be glad you had to sit this one out.”

He regretted the flippant comment instantly, when Bucky’s pale eyes flickered in hurt and resignation, the plates on his left arm shifting and clicking as he clenched his fist.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Steve said with a sigh. “I wasn’t trying to make fun, babe. When we agreed to keep you out of things that might potentially trigger the Soldier–”

“It’s fine.” Bucky waved him off, shaking his head jerkily. “S’fine, Stevie. Better to leave me at home than to risk setting me off in public, yeah? I know. It’s fine.”

It  _wasn’t_ fine, and Steve felt awful for trying to make light of it. All this time Bucky had been part of the team and he still sat on the sidelines more often than not, posted up in the bedroom waiting for the rest of them to come home and tell him what had happened. It was a constant reminder that even though Bucky was  _Bucky_ again, there was still a part of him hidden away, one that may or may not be activated at any time, one that might or might not be suddenly violent if triggered, one that could be brought to the surface by something as simple as flashing lights.

It  _wasn’t_ fine.

“I missed you today.” Steve kept his voice soft, tried to change the subject. “Missed having you in my ear. Clint is my point man when you aren’t there and the guy keeps up a running commentary on literally anything he sees just to fill the silence. At one point he asked Natasha if she wanted some bag an old lady was carrying and she said no, she wanted the  _actual_ Prada bag and he started wailing about how he gets paid archer money not super spy money so he couldn’t afford it.”

Bucky’s lips twitched towards a smile and encouraged, Steve added– “I tried turning the mic’s down but I must have turned them down on his end too because he just turned his hearing aids up and started shouting his stories so I gave up.”

“Dumbass.” Bucky snorted, and this time he motioned for Steve, pulling him down onto the bed for a long kiss. “I missed you too.”

“I need a shower.” Apologetically, Steve trying not to get any muck on the bed as he leaned down for another quick kiss. “Then I’ll tell you all about the mission, yeah?”

“Sure thing, Stevie.” Bucky picked back up his tablet as Steve got undressed, and when the shower flipped on, he raised his voice and called, “Hey babe? Do you remember back before the war when you used to fight jerks in the alley all the time?”

“Uh, yeah?” Steve called back over the water. “Why?”

“Well,” Bucky rolled off the bed and propped himself up in the doorway of the bathroom. “D’ya remember how you used to come home all bloody and I’d have to patch you up?”

“…yeah?”

“And then–” Bucky scrolled down the page on his tablet. “And you’d still be all angsty and worked up from the fight so you’d wrestle me up against the shower wall and take me roughly until I was crying for release but you weren’t ready so you made me wait?”

“So I would do  _what_?” the shower curtain yanked open and Steve peered out from beneath his wet hair. “What the hell are you talking about, Buck?”

“I was bored today so I did a little reading.” Bucky’s grin was just this side of wicked. “How come you never told me you were weak for the way my words roll when I talk  _Brooklyn_ to ya?” Dark blue eyes narrowed in his direction and Bucky cleared his throat before crooning, “C’mere Stevie, lemme stitch ya up. Why ya gotta fight like this baby doll? What’s’a matta wi’ya?”

“What the fuck was that?” Steve said flatly, thoroughly unimpressed. “What was that voice? Why are you talking like that?”

“That’s my fan fiction voice.” Bucky frowned at him. “You don’t like it? It’s how I talk in all the stories.”

“You talk to me like that again and I’ll break your nose.” Steve threatened and ducked back under the water.

“Break my nose?” Bucky started laughing. “Is it because you’re all angsty and worked up from the fight? Still got some of that–” he checked the page. “–battle lust roaring through you and need to work it out? Gonna bloody my nose and then–” another check. “–make me gasp over how big your dick is? For someone so small you sure fuck like a– _argh!_ ”

He yelped when a big hand reached out and yanked him through the curtain and into the shower, the tablet slipping from his fingers and smacking onto the tile floor, blacking out as the water poured over it.

“Damn it! My tablet!” he cried, and pointed an accusing finger at Steve. “You did that on purpose!”

“Take your clothes off so I can fuck you.” Steve ripped the shirt right down the middle and shoved the pieces onto the floor. “Come on.”

“It’s my Brooklyn voice isn’t it!” Bucky crowed, trying and nearly failing to wiggle out of the wet denim. “Get’s you all hard and horny?”

“Not even a little bit.” Steve deadpanned, spinning Bucky so he was facing the wall. “But fucking you is a sure fire way to get you to shut up and to stop talking about  _fan fiction_.”

Bucky gasped when he felt Steve’s cock, thick and heavy, bumping up against his lower back. “Are you  _sure_ it doesn’t get you all hard and horny? Cos that rod you’re trying to shove at me would probably disagree.”

“ _You_ get me hard and horny.” Steve corrected, fingers trailing down Bucky’s side to his hips and lower to his thighs, maneuvering his legs open and apart so he could fit between them. “Talking Brooklyn has nothing to do with it.”

“Aw  _fuck_ –” Bucky just about bit through his lip when a soap slicked finger found his entrance. “Whatever you say, Stevie.”  

******************

******************

“Okay but really.” Later, after some shower sex and then an  _actual_ shower, tossing the ruined tablet in the trash as they toweled off, they lay snuggled up in bed, Bucky’s head on Steve’s chest.

“Really what, baby?” Sated and feeling lazy, Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s long hair absentmindedly, his cheek rubbing against Bucky’s head. “What’s on your mind?”

“Do you miss how I used to talk?” Quietly, and Steve looked down at Bucky in surprise. “Does that seem like a piece of me you won’t ever get back?”

“Bucky, I never had a voice kink with you.” he said patiently. “We’re both from Brooklyn, we both talked the same, I never noticed it on you. And now neither of us talk like we’re from Brooklyn, so I don’t miss it.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Because there is  _a lot_  of fanfiction that completely disagrees.” Bucky cracked a grin when Steve groaned out loud. “There’s a name for us back before the war, d’ya know?  _Pre-serum Stucky_. That’s what they call us.”  

“Where do I formally complain that our fan fiction name is Stucky?” Steve made a face. “That’s a terrible name. Adding pre-serum to it makes it even worse.” 

“Um, we also go by WinterShield?” Bucky offered. “Because of the whole Winter Soldier thing? And I feel like I saw a shrinkyclinks or something? Shrunky-clunks? I dunno, there’s a few of them.” 

“Anything sounds cooler than  _Stucky_.” the blonde grumbled. “So what, I was off saving the world and you were here reading smutty fan fiction?”

“That’s about right.” Unfazed by the disapproval in Steve’s tone, Bucky nodded in agreement. “What else was I supposed to do? I worked out for like three hours, Tony wasn’t in the lab so I couldn’t go bother him…. I did some light reading.” he waited a beat and added, “And discovered some  _fascinating_ things about our pre-war life. Just  _fascinating_.” 

“Oh yeah?” Steve sank back into the pillows, exhaustion from the day catching up with him. “Like what?”

Bucky felt around behind him for his phone and pulled up the website, typing in a few key words until he found the fic he’d been reading before Steve had pulled him into the shower. “Want me to read you some?”

“Whatever, Buck.”

> _The shower in their apartment was tiny but it had never stopped Steve and Bucky from sharing it. Maybe they crowded in there to share the very limited hot water, most likely it was because they couldn’t bear to be apart for even long enough to wash._
> 
> _Either way, Bucky didn’t think twice about joining Steve in the small space, ducking under the shower head to help wash the dirt from the straggly blonde hair, running his hands down the bony shoulders to the little waist._
> 
> _“Yer frownin’.” Steve said without turning around. “Don’t do that.”_
> 
> _“You been eatin’ Stevie?” Bucky asked carefully, eyeing the bony ribs. “I’ve been sending money home, you been using it to eat, right?”_
> 
> _“Course I have.”_
> 
> _“So you been sick again?”_
> 
> _“Nah.” he lied, and he knew Bucky could tell when the brunette caught him in a hug that was almost too tight to be comforting. “Bucky, m’fine.”_
> 
> _“No y’ain’t.” Bucky said hoarsely. “You’re too thin, Stevie. And now you’ve been out fightin’ an–”_
> 
> _“M’fine.” Steve insisted, twisting and turning until he was facing Bucky in the shower, blue eyes as stubborn as they always were. “I can prove it.”_
> 
> _A bold hand slicked down Bucky’s cock and he jumped, banging his head on the tile wall. “Stevie.” he hissed. “Not in here, the neighbors will hear me yell.”_
> 
> _“I don’t care.” Steve argued back. “I want you. Still all riled up from fighting, been missing you, let me have ya.” Another touch, slim fingers tracking down his length and wrapping around the thick base. “Miss this, don’t ya miss me bein’ inside ya Buck–”_

“Christ.” Steve coughed loudly, shifting on the bed awkwardly. “Shower sex, huh? How long does  _that_ go on for?”

“Uh, about a thousand words later I  _come with a splash_  all over the wall.” Bucky crinkled his nose into a laugh when Steve turned red. “Hey at least in this one you aren’t a bottom. There’s like six hundred stories on here tagged  _bottom Steve_. Six hundred stories of me toppin’ the hell outta ya.”

“Did you read them?” Bucky shook his head. “Why not?”

“Haven’t gotten that far?” he shrugged. “I only read like three today, some of these are long! And sometimes I gotta look up words to see what they mean so that slows me down?”

“Words like what?” Steve wondered. “Sex ain’t changed that much, right?” 

“Well,  _snowballing_  was one I had to look up.” Bucky said vaguely. “That’s a word that sure don’t mean what it used to. I’m a slow reader, but don’t worry, I’ll let you know when I get to th’ scenes about  _you_ taking it. Should be good reading. Real informative, yeah?”

He waggled his eyebrows mischievously and Steve rolled his eyes, discreetly pressing the heel of his hand to his own cock, the traitorous thing perking up in interest over the story. “I don’t know where they get the idea that I’m a bottom. Don’t even make sense.”

“Yeah I dunno.” Bucky tossed the phone away. “Specially since we couldn’t even have sex back then.”

“ _What_?!” Steve shoved at him, thoroughly offended. “Your memory must be spotty because I know for a fact that we–” 

“Oh calm down.” Bucky huffed at him and rolled off the bed in search of a water bottle. “You weighed like eighty pounds, Stevie. I meant no way we coulda had  _real_ sex, I woulda broke you in half.”

“The hell you would have!” Steve sat up angrily. “And it doesn’t matter anyway, because I am  _not_ a bottom!”

“You would’ve been back then!” Bucky was laughing now. “With your tiny ass. Look at you.”

“I would have fucked you through the headboard and you know it!” Steve cried out loud.

“You woulda coughed yourself right th’ fuck off the bed and YOU know it!” Bucky flung back and Steve snatched one of their pillows from the bed, putting all his strength behind winging it straight at Bucky’s chest–

–and at that exact moment, Tony walked through the door, taking the pillow right to the face and going down with a  _scream_.

“Oh my god!” Steve blurted right as Bucky cried, “Good goin, dumbass! You killed Tony!”

They both rushed to his side, Steve tossing the pillow away apologetically as Bucky helped the smaller brunette back to his feet.

“Damn, I’m so sorry about that, Tony.” Steve handed him his sunglasses, wincing when he saw how crooked they were. “I was trying to hit Bucky and didn’t know you were going to walk in.”

“It’s um–” Tony looked a little winded, maybe even a little shell shocked from the blow. “It’s fine. Just remind me to get you guys softer pillows. That sort of sucked.”

“Yeah well, Steve has terrible aim.” Bucky sent Steve a scathing look over the top of Tony’s head. “Didn’t know you were gonna come up and see us, everything alright?”

“Here, sit here.” Steve smoothed a spot on the bed and grabbed Tony a bottle of water. “Does your head hurt? I’m really  _really_ sorry about that.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Tony laughed them off, either not noticing or not caring how the two of them hovered over him, fussing at his messed up hair, sharing annoyed looks between themselves, encouraging him to take sips of water. “I just wanted to make sure we were still on for dinner tonight? I figured you guys heard me knock but when you didn’t answer I just let myself in. Probably won’t ever be doing that sort of thing again.” 

He took a sip of water. “Do you two always have fatal pillow fights late in the afternoon or was I just lucky today?” 

“Just a one time thing, sugar.” Bucky brushed a piece of Tony’s hair off his forehead, steeling himself against the instinct to lean in and press a kiss to that little wrinkle Tony always got when he was thinking. “And we didn’t hear ya knock, sorry about that.”

“We were uh–” Steve cleared his throat. “We were busy.” His hand landed entirely too close to Tony’s thigh, fingers nearly itching to just reach out and touch. “But we’re not anymore.”

“Busy.” Tony repeated, and then, “Oh. OH! Oh shit, I’m sorry for walking in on you then!”

“Nope nope, not that kind of busy.” Steve rushed to reassure him, sort of hating that Tony thought that he’d been interrupting, as if Tony wasn’t welcome to interrupt and join right in if they  _were_ doing that sort of thing. “Not that kind of busy. Just talking.”

“About whether or not Steve’s a bottom.” Bucky finished, earning him a glare from Steve and a snorting sort of laugh from Tony. “We are disagreeing  _loudly_ about it.”

“Loudly and with pillows, huh?” Tony elbowed Steve lightly. “Don’t let those sort of questions get to you, Cap? Back when Pepper and I were dating, I got asked all the time if I was a bottom and let me tell you,  _that_ was about a thousand times more awkward than your situation.”

“I can– I can imagine.” Steve blinked down at him in surprise. “People wondered– you and Pepper?  _Really_?”

“Yeah, apparently I radiate twink energy while she has something called big dick energy? Or something along those lines.” Tony winked and Steve almost died, and then he turned and smiled at Bucky and the big soldier nearly melted through the floor. “I thought I was little too old for  _that_ particular description but whatever. Anyway. I wanted to see about dinner plans. I know we didn’t really make a solid date or anything but–”

“Yes dinner!” Bucky said loudly, and Steve reached behind Tony to pinch his arm. “I mean, uh yes, dinner.” Quieter that time. “What time?”

“Whenever.” Tony shrugged and stood to leave. “I’ll be up in the penthouse just let JARVIS know when you’re ready to go, yeah?”

“Oh sure thing, Tony.”

“ _Definitely_.”

“Looking forward to it.”

“So much.”

“Alright then.” he sent them a strange look over their eagerness. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Oh Tony!” Steve raised his voice as Tony was leaving. “Um, Bucky needs a new tablet. He broke his.”

“The hell I did.” Bucky hissed, but Tony only smiled, “I’ll get you a new one tonight, Buck. No big deal. Benefits of knowing the guy who makes all the tech, right?” 

The door closed behind him, and Bucky fell back on the couch with a loud sigh. “He’s so great. What the hell, how is he so great?”

“Yeah.” Steve said thoughtfully. “Yeah, he really is isn’t he?” And awkward cough. “Say Bucky, when you were looking up words today did you come across  _twink_ at all? What does that mean?”

“Yeah, I saw it a few times but I didn’t have to look it up.” Bucky started pulling clothes out the dresser. “I figured out what it meant just based on the fic.”

“Well what’s it mean then?”

“S’pretty much someone who looks and acts like pre-serum you.” the words were muffled in a shirt as Bucky got redressed. “You know?”

“No” Steve shook his head. “I have no idea what that means. What could that possibly mean?” 

“Sure you know what it means.” Bucky popped his head out, eyes lighting with laughter. “Tiny and sassy with an ass begging to be pounded into the next century.”

This time the pillow hit him right in the face, but Bucky was cackling too loudly to even care, much less to hear Steve swearing up a storm in irritation.

But then–

“ _Wait_.” Steve went perfectly still, his eyes wide. “Bucky  _wait_. Tony didn’t deny that description though. He didn’t deny it.” 

“What?” Bucky wiped at his eyes, still chuckling. “What did you say?”

“Tony didn’t deny it.” Steve repeated. “He said that he was too old to be called a twink, but he didn’t deny it. Not at all.”  

“What, you think that Tony just super casually dropped a hint about him being a bottom?” Bucky scoffed, then his eyes bugged out wide. “ _Oh my god_ , Tony just super casually dropped a hint about him being a bottom.”

“Was that…” Steve hesitated. “Do you think that was a hint for us? Like, to let us know that maybe dinner doesn’t have to  _just_ be dinner? Do you think he’d be interested in something else?”

“I don’t know.” Bucky said slowly. “I mean, it coulda been? But Tony’s flirty anyway, you know? He says shit all the time. I saw him kiss Tasha a few days ago because she shared her candy with him. I don’t think it means anything.”

“But he said it  _specifically_ before making dinner plans with us.” Steve pointed out. “And then he showed us his butt when he was walking to the door. That seems like a pretty strong hint.”

“He wasn’t showing us his butt, he was just walking to the door.” Bucky countered. “I’m sure he didn’t think you’d be staring at his butt.”

“You were staring too.”

“Well of course I was, what was I supposed to do, look away?”

Silence for a minute before they went back to dressing for dinner, both lost in their thoughts about a certain dark haired genius and whether or not that certain dark haired genius had a preference for topping.

“Do they call me a twink in those fics?” Steve broke the silence almost ten minutes later. “Because I completely disagree with that.”

“Oh for the love of– Let it go, Stevie!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys read some more fan fiction (one is a little smutty, there's your warning!) and make absolute fools of themselves in front of Tony

> _“Buck.” Steve cleared his throat, scratching along his chin uneasily. “There’s only one bed.”_
> 
> _“So?” Bucky tossed their bag onto the rickety chair near the window. “It’s a room, Stevie. We’ve been sleeping on th’ fuckin’ ground getting eaten alive by all sortsa bugs for six days. It’s a room, it’s a bed—“ Bucky tore the cap off a warm beer and took a long drink, grimacing at the taste. “— so I’m gonna pound this piss poor excuse for beer and pass out against that shitty lookin’ pillow. You’re more than welcome to sleep on the floor if you’re gonna be weird about it.”_
> 
> _“I’m just saying it seems a little…” Steve cleared his throat again. “… I mean, after what happened I thought you wouldn’t want to be around me? Feels like things are maybe a little–”_
> 
> _“We has to snuggle for warmth.” Bucky interrupted. “It was raining, it was fuckin’ freezing, we needed body warmth, it is what it is. We got all cuddled up, you got a little morning wood, ended up humping me a little, it happens. We’re guys. Stop being stupid about it.”_
> 
> _“BUCKY!” Steve turned bright red. “It’s not like I mean to do– to do that!”_
> 
> _“It’s fine, Stevie.” A look Steve had never seen before flickered through Bucky’s eyes. “Wasn’t like I pushed you away, you know?”_
> 
> _“I guess you didn’t.” Steve said awkwardly, remembering in vivid detail how Bucky had grabbed at him for just a few seconds, how the metal fingers had felt digging into his thigh and pulling him into Bucky’s body again. “But you’re right. No reason for things to be weird, we’ll share a bed and I’ll try not to uh– to rub against you tonight.”_
> 
> _Bucky didn’t say anything to that, but his gaze dropped over Steve’s body, lingering below his waist until Steve started shifting nervously._
> 
> _“Well then.” Bucky finally said. “I’m going to take a shower, I’ll save you some water.”_
> 
> _“Yeah.” Steve dropped onto the bed, and then jumped right back up, somehow turning an even brighter shade of red, mortified over the direction his thoughts had suddenly gone, the thought of sharing a real bed with Bucky enough to make him–_
> 
> _“You got a real stupid look on your face right now, Stevie.” Bucky cracked a grin. “Stop over thinkin’ it, huh?”_

Bucky whistled out loud, kicking at Steve’s leg. “Babe, you are a whiny  _bitch_ in this one. We gotta share a bed and you are all fucked up coz we snuggled a little the night before and you got some morning wood. Just as awkward as can be. I’m noticing a recurring theme in these ‘one bed’ fics? You got some real issues fessin’ up to wanting to get nekkid with me. Apparently I’m down to do the dirty with you, but you wanna hold onto that All American heterosexuality.”

He waggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend. “I never knew you were so self-oppressed, Stevie. Was it hard for you to get into bed with me? Had to close your eyes and think of America to get through it all?”

“You know damn well I’ve never been All American hetero.” Steve kicked him back, then stretched out on the couch, wiggling his toes until Bucky’s left hand landed at his heel, the cool metal fingers already moving in an easy foot rub. “Pretty sure the first time we were naked together it was cos I was ripping your clothes off anyway.”

“The first time we got naked together you were almost dying.” Bucky corrected. “There wasn’t nothing fun about it. No ripping of clothes, no morning wood, no gratuitous humpin’, nothing. Remember?”

“I remember.” Steve’s smile was a little sad. “The year I got pneumonia and the heat went out in the building. We burned th’ chairs remember? Burned them in the stove for a little bit of heat. We had to share the blankets, sleep almost naked to keep me warm, you had to hold me down so I wouldn’t shiver.”

“Good times. Don’t miss it at all.” Bucky ran his thumb firmly over the arch in Steve’s foot. “Think we shared a bed every night after that, though huh? Weren’t no reason to go back to sleeping separately once we’d started sleeping together?”

“Sure wasn’t.” The look they shared was soft and sweet and full of a million memories. “Took us a while to get back to same bed this time around, but we made it again, huh?”

“Yeah Stevie, we made it. Right back where we belong.”

“So what happens in the fic then?” Steve said after a moment, motioning to Bucky’s phone. “Do we end up sharing a bed? End up getting naked together? What happens?”

“I’m pretty sure that sort of ending is a given with this trope.” Raised eyebrows as Bucky scrolled a little further through the fic. “Well would you look at  _that_. For bein’ so shy about poking me with your morning rise and shine, you sure enjoy it later on.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve perked up a little, putting down his crossword puzzle and sitting up. “Do I top?”

“Yeah right, because  _you’re_  going to top in a fic where I gotta talk you through a big gay crisis before we can share a bed. What are you thinking?”

“Ugh, let me read it.” Steve snatched for the phone, more interested than he wanted to admit over a sexy scene where Bucky topped. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t  _thought_ about it, after all. Bucky was gorgeous and Steve would let him do anything he wanted in bed. Bucky had never asked to top, so Steve had never offered but maybe if he read some fic and got some ideas….

“Let me read it!” he said in exasperation when Bucky frowned at him. “Come on, I’ve got to read a bottom  _me_ fic at some point, right? I’d rather it be this one than that subby one you were reading where I was wearing a collar.”

“Okay, but I didn’t actually read that one, I got weirded out when you called me  _Sir_ and I called you  _puppy_.” Bucky crowded his phone to his chest so Steve couldn’t see the screen. “Honestly, thank God for a back button. And besides, you don’t get to make fun of me for reading this stuff and then ask questions about it! That’s not how it works!”

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” Steve twisted around and lunged onto Bucky, grappling at the phone until they both fell off the couch and onto the floor. “Let me see!”

“Get your own fic!” Bucky hollered, holding the phone above his head and wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist, squeezing tight so the blonde couldn’t get any closer. “You have a phone! Read your own shit!”

“Dammit Bucky!” Steve planted his hands on the floor and rolled a few times, breaking Bucky’s hold around his waist and scrambling up his boyfriends body to get to the phone. “I just want to see it! Just let me—!”

They both froze when the living room door swished open and Tony stepped through, the dark eyed genius sending them an amused smile as he took in their more-than-slightly compromising position, Bucky with his legs spread and Steve for all intents and purposes rather roughly pinning him to the floor.

“There’s a whole gym downstairs if you boys wanted to wrestle.” Tony said good naturedly. “Or you know, a bedroom upstairs if you wanted to  _wrassle_.” he exaggerated the last word, wiggling his eyebrows in their direction.

“Uh, this isn’t what it looks like.” Steve said lamely, gesturing between their bodies. “Honest.”

“Honest.” Bucky repeated, outright chucking his phone across the room so Tony wouldn’t catch a glimpse of what was in the screen. “Also—“ he flinched when it shattered on the wall. “—Also I might need a new phone.”

“You don’t say.” Tony glanced at the pieces of the now ruined phone. “That’s alright, I needed a new project and designing tech that super soldiers can’t shatter could be a fun one.”

“Anyway.” Steve scrambled to his feet, hauling Bucky up with him. “Anyway um— how are you? How’s your day going?” His smile was a bit goofy, and so was Bucky’s, the latter shoving his hands in his pocket and flushing a soft pink.

“I’m fine.” Tony was trying not to laugh at them, but for two serum jacked super soldiers good  _god_ were they dorky. “I was going to deliver this for Bucky.” He held up a new tablet. “But after seeing what just happened with the phone, maybe I’ll take it back and reinforce it a few dozen times.”

“Tony, listen.” Bucky elbowed Steve lightly and the blonde gave him a quick nod of encouragement. “We um— we had a  _really_ great time with you last night.”

“Seriously.” Steve agreed. “A really great time, Tony. Dinner was awesome, the restaurant was super cool and you know– we should do it again sometime.  _Soon_.”

“Yeah, sure.” Tony looked up from whatever he was doing on Bucky’s tablet to give them a bright smile. “Anytime guys, let me know. I’ll bring Sam or something, we can make a whole night of it. Could be really fun.”

“Ugh not  _Sam_.” Bucky muttered and when Tony’s brow wrinkled he hastened to add, “Not that we don’t love Sam. Boy howdy, do we love Sam. Seriously. Love that guy to death.”

“Boy howdy?” Steve whispered and Bucky shrugged.

“What he means is, maybe just the three of us could do something.” Steve clarified. “You know, dinner or a movie or something like that. Or you could just come along on one of our regular date nights? Whatever you want. It could be really really fun, Tony.”

“One of your regular date nights.” What had looked like a spark of interest in Tony’s eyes faded away to resignation. “Yeah. Sure. That sounds like it might be fun, sure. I’ll go make a few adjustments to this tablet Buck, and then I’ll give it right back, okay?”

“…sure.” Bucky said slowly, and after Tony turned and left rather abruptly, he asked, “Uh, what did we just do wrong?”

“I don’t really know.” Steve frowned at the door Tony had gone through. “I mean, we told him we had a good time, we invited him along for any and all date nights. I dunno what we did wrong. Maybe he’s just not interested? I feel like that was a pretty strong hint.”

“Why wouldn’t he be interested in us?” Bucky sounded entirely offended. “We’re a catch, right? Two super soldiers? Besides he had a lot of fun last night! He was all flirty and cute and I swear he wanted you to kiss him goodnight, Stevie. No one puts on chapstick right before saying goodnight unless they want a kiss.”

“I kinda thought he wanted a kiss too, but then he ducked into his room.” Steve thought for a few seconds. “And we  _are_ a catch, but I gotta say, you destroying your phone in front of him probably didn’t earn us any brownie points.”

“Yeah, not my smoothest moment.” Bucky agreed sheepishly. “I just didn’t want him to see me reading sexy things. That feels like something I’ll admit after we’ve been dating a while or something.”

“Well unless we get a whole lot more obvious, we won’t ever  _be_ dating Tony.” Steve blew out a breath, then sent Bucky a side-ways look. “That fic was sexy enough that you woulda been embarrassed for Tony to read it, huh?”

“It sorta was.”

Steve dug his own phone out of his pocket and handed it to Bucky. “Can you find it again?”

*****************

*****************

“One coffee, just the way you like it.” Steve placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of Bucky, running his hand purposefully over the front of Bucky’s trousers before purring in his ear, “With lots of extra  _cream_.”

The words were quiet, but apparently not quiet enough, because across the table Clint spit his coffee out all over himself and all over Natasha, who had been perched on his lap nibbling at her breakfast.

“ _Clint_!” she screeched, and Clint started grabbing at napkins, mopping drops from her face and hair as fast as he could. “What the fuck!” 

“Sorry, sweetheart.” he apologized over and over. “I thought Cap said something super awkward and dear god I hope I misheard him–” he shot Steve a look just shy of horrified. “–and it startled me. Sorry, so sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“Fuck.” Tasha cursed again, hopping off his lap. “Well, I didn’t really want to wear this shirt anyway. Come on love, help me pick out another one.”

“Sure thing, babe.” Clint tossed the napkins on the table and followed her from the room, glaring at Steve and Bucky as he went.

“You should be ashamed of yourself.” Bucky scolded, and Steve ducked his head to mutter, “I am fucking ashamed of myself.”

“I mean did you really tell me you had my coffee with extra cream?” He stared down at his cup suspiciously. “Please tell me you meant real cream. You meant  _real_ cream right?”

“Yes, I meant real cream.” Steve said grumpily. “I just thought it would be funny. Didn’t mean for Clint to hear. All the mornings for him to actually have his hearing aids in? Usually he doesn’t bother wearing them until nine am!”

“In what universe is saying cream while whispering and touching me like that funny?” Bucky retorted. “That sounds like something out of a–” his expression cleared. “You discovered coffee shop au’s?”

“There are so many of them!” Steve took a drink of Bucky’s coffee and dropped into the chair next to him. “Who knew there were so many ways to fall in love with a barista!”

“Okay, but we must be reading different coffee shop fics because I have yet to come across one where  _cream_ didn’t mean  _cream_.” Bucky narrowed his eyes. “What rating are you reading?”

“It was a…” Steve coughed, shifted in his seat and coughed again. Folded his arms, unfolded them to scratch at his chin, crossed his legs and drummed his fingers on his knee. “It was a slightly kinky one. Probably.”

“Slightly kinky.” Bucky opened his phone to the now-bookmarked AO3 page and scrolled through his current page of coffee shop au’s. “Okay, none of these look kinky, Steve. What the hell are you–”

His voice trailed off when he found a rather incriminating story and Steve blushed a  _very_ incriminating shade of red.

“Steve.” Bucky said bluntly. “For the love of fuck. Are you serious?”

Steve buried his face in his hands, hiding away from the judgement in Bucky’s eyes as he scrolled through the fic, reading out loud in a barely there whisper, something no one but Steve would overhear.

> _“Do you take cream in your coffee?” Steve asked from the kitchen, and Bucky managed a negative sound over the gag in his mouth. “No? I feel like I don’t remember you drinking it black last time.”_
> 
> _Steve put his own cup down on the end table and crossed to where Bucky was still kneeling on the pillow, head tipped back so all that beautiful hair spilled down his shoulders, blue grey eyes half closed, hands tied behind his back._
> 
> _“You’re beautiful like this.” Steve murmured, and a shudder went through Bucky’s body. “Who knew I’d find someone like you just because the barista got our coffee orders mixed up?”_
> 
> _Gentle fingers eased the gag from Bucky’s mouth, and Steve ran his thumb over the soft pink lips. “Do you need a drink?”_
> 
> _“Actually.” Bucky’s tongue flicked out over Steve’s thumb. “Actually I was thinking I would take some cream. I changed my mind. Is that alright?”_
> 
> _Steve started to frown, but it fell into a gasp when Bucky leaned forward just enough to mouth over his still clothed cock, soaking the front of his shorts with spit and moaning loudly enough that Steve could feel the vibrations in his core._
> 
> _“Naughty boy.” he breathed and Bucky went back on his heels, mouth falling open lewdly, his own cock starting to twitch and fill where it lay against his bare thigh._
> 
> _“Please, Stevie.” Bucky whined, high and anxious, peering up at Steve from beneath thick eyelashes. “Please can I have some cream with my coffee?”_
> 
> _“Open up.” Steve pushed his briefs down his legs, guided the tip of his heavy cock to rest on Bucky’s tongue. “You know how I like it.”_

“Fuck me.” Bucky tossed the phone away and snorted a laugh. “Stevie, the fuck? Do you really–?” his eyes widened when he saw how uncomfortable Steve was, chewing at his lip, eyes bright with longing and maybe a little nervousness.

“Stevie?” Bucky asked again and Steve made a soft sort of eager noise, his legs falling open so Bucky could see the outline of his cock straining against the denim.

“Alright.” he said slowly, and picked the phone back up.

> _The noise Bucky made as inch after inch of Steve filled his mouth was obscene, the bulge in his cheek as he strained around the thick length beautiful in a twisted sort of way._
> 
> _Steve wasn’t all the way in when the head met the back of Bucky’s tongue, but the brunette took a deep breath in through his nose and let his jaw fall open even more until Steve was buried in his throat._
> 
> _“Fuck, look at the way you take me.” Steve groaned, cupping Bucky’s jaw with his hand, his fingers pressing experimentally when he could feel his own bulk straining in Bucky’s throat. “This is where you’re supposed to be yeah, on your knees like this?”_
> 
> _Bucky couldn’t move enough to even nod, but his eyes opened wide in acknowledgement and then fell closed, the muscles of his throat squeezing as he tried to swallow, a mumbled, muffled moan when he could taste the first pulse of liquid from the tip of Steve’s cock._
> 
> _“Taste good?” Steve wanted to know, withdrawing enough so Bucky could nod, smiling knowingly when Bucky chased it with a whine, sucking and slurping over the drooling slit to catch as much as he could. “Yeah that’s right, don’t waste a single drop.”_
> 
> _“Want you to fuck me.” Bucky spoke between licking long stripes up the sensitive skin, suckling over the head and smearing the precome over his lips. “Fuck my throat. I’ll swallow all of it, I promise.”_
> 
> _“You’re damn right you will.” Steve’s blue eyes looked almost black in the early morning light, his gaze nothing less than possessive as he wove thick fingers into Bucky’s long hair. “How long can you hold your breath?”_
> 
> _“Long enough to make you come.”_

“Upstairs.” Bucky decided in an instant and Steve jumped to his feet, already grabbing for him. “Come on. Maybe I do want some cream with my coffee.”

***************

***************

> _“Bucky?”_
> 
> _“It’s me, Steve.” Bucky’s voice was raw and hoarse, deeper than Steve remembered, empty of that swaggering Brooklyn drawl, but still so familiar that Steve could have cried right then and there._
> 
> _“Been lookin’ for you, Buck.” he managed, hands clenching at his sides because he didn’t know if he could reach out and touch yet. “Been lookin’ for you for a long time.”_
> 
> _“You found me?” It was a question, heartbreaking in it’s simplicity, Bucky still not sure that it was real. “Stevie you found me.”_
> 
> _“I told you.” Steve took a step closer, a tremble starting somewhere in his core and spreading to his fingers. “I told you, till the end of the line Buck. I wasn’t ever going to give up on you. It’s not the end yet.”_
> 
> _“The end of the line.” Bucky repeated, and he took one step forward, then another, then he was running for Steve, stumbling over his feet and reaching out desperately until Steve caught him, wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and held him tight._
> 
> _“I thought I lost you.” Steve finally let himself cry, tears falling into Bucky’s hair. “I thought I lost you, thought I’d never see you again–”_
> 
> _“You found me.” Bucky pulled away just enough to stare into Steve’s eyes. “Stevie you found me.”_
> 
> _There was a moment of hesitation, a second where they both didn’t know what to do but both knew what they wanted to do–_
> 
> _“I’m never letting you go again.” Steve crushed their mouths together and lost himself in the kiss, let Bucky’s weight take him to the floor, spread his legs and dragged his fingers through all that hair and kissed his long lost love until he couldn’t even breathe through it._
> 
> _“I’m never letting you go again.” Fiercer this time, and when Bucky started pulling at his clothes Steve just let them tear, the pieces falling to the ground around them._
> 
> _Never mind that they were in the middle of a bombed out, abandoned building. Never mind the dirty floor and the cold air. He needed Bucky, needed to feel him around him and in him and needed to soak in every never forgotten inch of the man he’d loved since before he even knew what love was._
> 
> _“Bucky.” he groaned, ragged and torn and desperate and Bucky– Bucky didn’t say anything back, didn’t trust his voice to work, but he brought Steve close and then closer still until he could feel that steady heartbeat in his very core and then–_
> 
> _“I never stopped loving you.” he whispered. “All those times they tried to wipe me? I never forgot you, never stopped loving you. You were always mine, Stevie.”_
> 
> _And in that moment, in a place neither of them were supposed to be, hidden away from the truth and reality of the world around them–_
> 
> _–In that moment Steve let himself crumple, let himself disintegrate, let himself breathe for the first time since Bucky fell._
> 
> _And in that moment, for the first time since Bucky fell, Steve thought he might actually be alright._

“Hey, you’re alright.” Bucky sat up in bed when he heard Steve sniffling, put his arms around his love and tugged him back to the pillows. “Don’t cry baby, what’s going on? You finally finished that fic?”

“Yeah.” Steve felt foolish for crying over a story, but he couldn’t help it. “Y’know there’s a million different fics on here about the moment I found you again? And none of them are exactly right, I mean we definitely didn’t get naked on some gross floor in an abandoned warehouse–” Bucky laughed quietly and held him a little tighter. “But they are all sort of true anyway. Finding you again was–” he shook his head. “Bucky, I’ll never get over that.”

“Well good.” Bucky kissed his head. “I’m not ever gonna get over it either. Love you, Stevie.”

“I love you too, Buck.” The tablet landed on the end table and Steve turned fully into Bucky’s arms. “ _Christ_ , I love you.”

“I gotta say, it’s nice that you’ve moved away from the smuttier fics to read something sweet.” Bucky muffled a laugh into Steve’s hair. “I was starting to get a little freaked out.”

“Maybe don’t go snooping through my recently reads and you won’t be freaked out.” Steve muttered and Bucky pinched him. “Sorry. S’just sorta sexy to read about stuff we’ve never tried.”

“You wanna try some of it?”

“I’d like to try a few things.” Steve admitted. “I know you aren’t alright with being tied up but–”

“Who says I’m not okay with that?”

“–I figured because of HYDRA–”

“Sexy tied up times with you is real different than strapped to a chair for HYDRA.” Bucky interrupted. “We’ll hafta you know… negotiate? Safe words and all that sorta thing. But we can try something new Stevie, if you want.”

“Good god, I  _do_ love you.”

********************

********************

Tony smiled up at Steve and Bucky when they filed into the living room for movie night, and he smiled bigger when they switched directions and fell onto the couch next to him, one super soldier on either side.

“Bucky baby, how is the tablet treating you?” he asked politely, jumping when Bucky’s knee landed against his own, but not moving away. “Thrown it into any showers lately?”

“I’ve been being real careful with it.” Bucky promised, and dropped one eye in an entirely too charming wink. “But I might throw it into a shower if I knew it would get  _you_ into the water, huh?”

“Wait, what?”

“Tony.” Steve interrupted smoothly. “Imagine running into you here. Must be my lucky day.”

“In the movie room?” Tony gestured around in confusion. “Alright?”

Next to him, Bucky yawned loudly and stretched his arm out over the top of the couch. “This couch is so small we’re going to have to cuddle just to make it work.” he joked. “Guess that’s why they call it a love seat, huh?”

“Oh I’m sure there’s other reasons they call it a  _love seat_.” Steve disagreed playfully.  “Right Tony?”

“Um–?” he sent them both uncertain looks. “I’m going to go get some popcorn. When I get back, maybe you two stop being so weird, huh?” Tony raised his voice to the rest of the room– “Anyone else want popcorn?” and headed towards the kitchen.

“Hey  _look_ it’s Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb-ass.” Sam popped up from behind the couch, and it was only Steve grabbing Bucky’s hand that saved him from being backhanded by a very startled super soldier. “Can I offer you two a suggestion or two? Or eight, because good Lord do you two need some help.”

“Next time you scare me like that I’m gonna hurt you.” Bucky grumbled and Sam clucked at him in disapproval.

“C’mon now, that isn’t anyway to treat the man who’s going to make sure you don’t embarrass yourself in front of Tony anymore.”

“What do mean embarrass ourselves?” Steve asked. “And which one am I? Tweedle Dee or the other one?”

“If you have to ask, you already know.” Sam snarked. “Now listen. Just some friendly advice? Stop talking to Tony like you guys are quoting lines from some terrible porno and maybe he wouldn’t run to the kitchen to escape the ball of awkward you’ve turned the conversation into.”

“We weren’t talking like we were in a porno!” Bucky protested, but Sam only made a ‘uh huh, sure’ sort of noise and clapped them on the shoulders, disappearing to find his own seat. “We weren’t we talking like we were in a porno, were we Stevie?”

“Nah.” Steve shook his head. “Even though, I guess the whole shower line was a little weird?”

“Well what about your whole ‘imagine seeing you here’ line? We live in the same building!”

“That wasn’t half as bad as your ‘guess we will have to cuddle’!” Steve defended. “Why would you even say something like that?!”

“I dunno, it worked in a story I–” Bucky’s mouth fell open, a horrified expression on his face. “Oh dear god, are we quoting fan fiction when we talk to Tony now?”

“No we aren’t–” Steve stopped, thought about it for a minute. “Yep. Yep we are.”

“Okay, that has to stop.”

“ _Definitely_ has to stop.”

“Maybe we should take a break from all our reading.” Bucky suggested. “I read for a solid four hours yesterday and when we ordered pizza? I fully expected the delivery guy to make a comment about taking something  _else_ for a tip.”

“ _WHAT_?!”

“It was some au where you were a starving theater kid who delivered pizza for extra money and I was your sugar daddy.” Bucky waved him off. “The point is, it’s sorta starting to affect real life.”

“Maybe we could just scale it down to right before bed?” Steve said thoughtfully. “It’s fun to read about ourselves, you know? We fall in love in every single one of these universes and I dunno, I think it makes me love you a little more.”

“It makes me love you more too.” Bucky leaned over and captured his mouth in a sweet, slow kiss. “But when we start using weird come on’s with Tony and fucking  _Sam_ notices? Something’s gotta give.”

“Yeah, fine.” Steve sounded reluctant. “Only before bed, no more weird lines with Tony.”

“Oh hey real quick–” Bucky lowered his voice when Tony came back with a bowl of popcorn. “Have you come across anything called ABO yet? It came up in a tag and I don’t know what it is. Seems intense.”

“We’ll find some tonight.” Steve said quickly, and scooted back over to make room for Tony between them. “We’ve read some pretty weird stuff, ABO can’t be much weirder, right?”

“Right, we can handle it.”

*********************

*********************

Both tablets and phones sat unused for a full day and a half after Steve and Bucky searched through the ABO tag.

“We couldn’t handle that.” Steve admitted at the end of day two.

“So many words ruined for me.” Bucky said mournfully. “Alpha, beta, omega. Knot. Heat.  _Slick_. I can’t even have a conversation anymore without feelin’ like I’m talkin’ about something weird! Clint said the floor was slick the other day and I almost died!” 

“Well, I thought the knot part of it was okay.” Steve said hesitantly. “Seems sorta fun.”

“Okay, maybe fun for someone who  _tops_!” Bucky shouted, waving his hands about wildly. “I’m the asshole that has to take the damn thing! Fuck off outta here with that knot business!”

“What are they yelling about?” Natasha asked as she and Clint passed outside the bedroom door. “Tying  _knots_?”

Clint just rolled his eyes. “Who the hell knows? Super soldiers are weird.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Stevie.” Bucky reached out with one hand, flailing about until he caught the seam of Steve’s pants as he passed by. “Stevie, who’s  _Yoolyn_?” **  
**

“I dunno Buck.” Steve switched directions the second Bucky tugged at him, more than willing to all but collapse into Bucky’s arms, stretching out on top of him and puckering his lips for a kiss. “Who’s _Yoolyn_?”

“Hi.” Bucky said softly, more than happy to give Steve the kiss he wanted. “But I’m actually asking. Do you know who Yoolyn is? The name keeps coming up in this fic and I dunno who it’s supposed to be.”

“Is it a crossover fic?” Steve peered at Bucky’s tablet curiously. “Sometimes the X Men crossovers can get weird.”

“No it’s a crossover.” Bucky frowned at the screen. “The characters name is  _Yoolyn_.”

“Bucky!” Steve’s eyes widened. “Are you reading— is that a  _threesome_ happening?? You and me and Yoolyn? BUCKY!”

“What?” Bucky defended. “It seemed harmless! We’ve talked about threesomes! Can’t hurt to read them right?”

“It certainly can hurt because that’s super weird.” He declared. “It’s weird that you’re reading about us having sex with some stranger. Why the hell—“ Steve cocked an eyebrow. “What does Yoolyn look like?”

“Dark hair and dark eyes and apparently we like their ass.” Bucky confirmed and grinned when Steve suddenly looked  _interested_. “Yeah, I know. Definitely our type and that’s why I wanted to read it. But I gotta say, having the name  _Yoolyn_ is throwing me off! Who is that?!”

“Let me see.” Steve scanned the fic for a few seconds. “This right here? Y/L/N?”

“Yeah. Yoolyn.”

“…have you googled it? I feel like Y/L/N isn’t pronounced  _Yoolyn_.”

“Well what else it could be!?” Bucky wrinkled his nose. “And also? I’m a little shy to google after the whole mpreg incident.”

“Understandable. Yikes.” Steve thought for a minute. “Well you could google which  _character_ is named Yoolyn? That way we’ll get some context without turning up anything scary?”

“Okay.” Bucky leaned in for another kiss. “I’ll let you know what I find.”

“I bet it’s an X men.” Steve said confidently. “Yoolyn totally sounds like an X men name.”

*********************

********************

Bucky rolled up a magazine and  _thwapped_ Steve on the side of the head as hard as he could, scowling down at his boyfriend as Steve sputtered hot chocolate everywhere.

“Bucky! What the hell?”

“It’s not Yoolyn!” Bucky hissed. “It’s not Yoolyn at all!  _Yoolyn_ isn’t a real person! They aren’t an Xmen!”

“Okay, I’m not understanding why you’re so upset right now.” Steve snatched the magazine and tossed it away. “Or why the hell you beaned me with a magazine. What is wrong with you?”

“Do you know what a reader insert is?” Bucky gestured towards his tablet in what could only be consternation. “Do you!?”

“I think it’s fairly obvious that I don’t.”

“Well learn about it!” He dropped his tablet in Steve’s lap and stabbed a finger at the screen. “Read this. Read it.”

“Fine.” Steve cleared his throat and started reading out loud.

> _“Hi (Y/L/N)” Bucky slapped you on the back as he passed, but it was okay because Steve caught you when you fell._
> 
> _“The fuck, Barnes.” you scowled._
> 
> _“What?” he asked._
> 
> _“I have a first name!” you shouted, crossing slender but strong arms over your bosom, smirking when Bucky’s eyes fell to where your breasts were now straining at your shirt. You might be pissed at him but that didn’t mean you couldn’t tease him, right?_
> 
> _“Easy (Y/N).” Steve cut in, his own blue orbs trained on your more than bountiful breasts too. “Bucky don’t mean nothing by it.”_
> 
> _“I sure don’t doll.” Bucky winked charmingly and you went all gooey inside.  “Just thought it was more professional to call you by your last name.”_
> 
> _“But we’re sleeping together.” you scowled again, trying to pretend you were still mad. “You can call me something besides (Y/L/N).”_
> 
> _“Well let me make it up to you.” Bucky backed you to the wall and you moaned when his hot stick rubbed into your thigh, an intimate reminder of how he’d taken you so passionately last night, your insides quivering with dewy arousal–_

“What in the fuck am I reading?” Steve made a face. “What is this?”

“It’s called a reader insert.” Bucky supplied helpfully. “Apparently Yoolyn? Not Yoolyn. It’s  _‘your last name_ ’.”

“My last name?” Blankly, Steve obviously not getting the point.

“Yeah, so you don’t read it like, ‘ _Hey Yoolyn_!’ like I was doing.” Bucky explained, and then added, “You know, like a dumbass? It’s ‘ _Hey, Barnes_ ’ because Barnes is my last name.”

“Oh.” Steve’s expression cleared. “ _OH_! Reader insert. The writer putting themselves into the story, like they are a part of our every day life.”

“Exactly.”

“And um–” Steve looked back at the fic. “Do all of them have you pushing your  _hot stick_  into their thigh or…?”

“I dunno, seems like a lot of them talk about your blue orbs.” Bucky shot back. “And don’t even get me  _started_ on dewy arousal.”

“And like, they know we’re gay right? So why does the reader have  _bosoms_?”

“It’s not like we haven’t been with girls, Stevie.” Bucky countered. “I mean, we’re probably more like bisexual than gay, yeah? It’s not that far of a stretch for girls to write stuff about us.”

“Right, right, I know but–”

“And you’re one’ta talk about mentions of bosoms being weird. You got boobies bigger than Tasha, maybe it’s a guy reader who works on his pecs. Guys can have boobs, Steve, it’s the future now. These things happen.”

“Okay first of all.” Steve had to wait for Bucky to stop laughing at his own terrible joke before continuing. “First of all, please don’t call my pecs  _boobies_ –”

“Can I call them tiddy knockers?” A wicked smile. “Mebbe you’ll let me thrust wildly between them whilst wearing something scandalous and lacy?”

Steve sent him a look that was just shy of entirely disapproving in a fully Captain America way. “What the hell is wrong with you, Bucky? None of those things are happening.”

“I have been reading a lot of fics today, Stevie.” Bucky sighed. “ _Lots_ of them. Reader inserts are fascinating. The way people want to be a part of our lives is sorta… it’s sorta humbling.”

“Humbling.”  

“Well yeah. I mean, blue orbs and velvet love stick aside–”

“VELVET  _WHAT_?”

“– I mean look at this one.” Bucky clicked back through his bookmarks until he found one for Steve to read. “Read this one. It’s a guy reader so no worries about errant  _bosoms_ waiting to jump out at you. And they don’t use the Yoolyn format, so it’s easier to get through. Read it.”

Steve grumbled under his breath, but shut up when Bucky budged up behind him on the couch and wrapped thick arms around his waist.

> _You woke to a light kiss on your nose, a brush of lashes on your cheek that could only be Bucky giving you butterfly kisses as the sun came up._
> 
> _“You’re dumb.” you mutter and Bucky laughs quietly, the cool metal of his left arm curling tight around your waist to pull you closer. “And you have morning breath.”_
> 
> _“Super soldiers don’t get morning breath, sugar.” he argues, and covers your mouth in a longer kiss just to prove it. “See?”_
> 
> _“Damn it, you’re right.” You’re fighting a smile and Bucky kisses you again. “Super soldiers don’t have morning breath.”_
> 
> _“Don’t lie to him.” A warm, solid body presses up against you from behind, Steve’s voice morning-rough and growly in your ear. “It’s not some side effect of the serum, he snuck out of bed to brush his teeth so he’d be minty fresh.”_
> 
> _“It’s a side effect of the serum that you two are awake at this hour.” You try to hide a yawn in Bucky’s shoulder, but it turns into a shiver when Steve’s lips land on your neck, whisper soft over the dark colored hickey he’d left the night before._
> 
> _“We’ll let you sleep.” he promises, tongue tracing a line around the shell of your ear. “Just wanted to say good morning.”_
> 
> _“You might let him sleep.” Bucky counters, and the hand resting at your waist falls to slide over your ass. “I fully intend on keeping you awake. Suns up, buns up baby doll.”_
> 
> _“Suns up, buns up!?” You shout with laughter, and Steve rolls away so he isn’t laughing right into your ear. “Bucky, no one says that!”_
> 
> _“I say it.” he argues and pulls you even closer, fitting a thick thigh between your legs and rocking against you purposefully. “Assume the position, sweetheart. Buns up. Let me get at that ass.”_
> 
> _“Oh my god.” Steve is back, pushing his own morning interest into your rear. “Baby, I promise that Bucky is more romantic than this. But when he’s horny…”_
> 
> _“He’s the only one that’s horny, huh?” you push your hips back into Steve playfully, then grind down onto Bucky’s thigh, and both the super soldiers groan in unison. “Well if it’s only Bucky who wants my buns up–”_
> 
> _“Aw, I want to play too.” Steve is mock pouting, and Bucky leans over to plant a solid kiss on his lips, murmuring something that you don’t catch, but that makes Steve laugh anyway._
> 
> _It’s more than a little unbelievable that you’re waking up in bed with Steve and Bucky. Just yesterday morning you had woken up alone, had gotten your coffee alone, had resigned yourself to yet another day pining over the two men you wanted most in the world– two men that had each other, which meant that they wouldn’t want you._
> 
> _And yet something had happened during just a regular movie night. A joke that had been a little more meaningful, Steve’s arm over the back of the couch lying just a little heavier on your shoulders, Bucky edging closer and closer as the movie went on. Hands had mixed in the popcorn bowl, a quiet but lewd comment made while you were licking the butter from your fingers, and turning to say something snarky to Steve had ended with your mouths pressed together._
> 
> _It had happened quickly then, a kiss with Bucky when he turned you his way, Steve running his hands up your back, Bucky feeling up your thigh and wow it had been easy to fell into bed after that._
> 
> _And now you were terrified that they would want another round for the morning and then disappear back into their own lives, leaving you pining and sad and dreaming of–_
> 
> _“You’re thinking too hard.” Steve interrupts your thoughts by pushing you gently but firmly back into the pillows. “What’s on your mind?”_
> 
> _“Um, nothing.” you lie, and those beautiful blue eyes darken in confusion._
> 
> _“You’re lying.” he states. “What are you thinking about, sweetheart?”_
> 
> _“We don’t have to talk about it right now.” Bucky interrupts and you sort of definitely love him for it. “I’ll just have to give you something else to think about, huh?”_
> 
> _A hot mouth landing at your navel startles you, but whatever you were going to say next disappears as Steve covers your mouth in a kiss, a strong hand at your jaw, the other woven into Bucky’s hair and resolutely pushing him down your body until the feel of his tongue makes your vision white out._
> 
> _They don’t have to know you already love them._
> 
> _Just sex is fine for now._

“Wow.” Steve leaned his head back against Bucky’s shoulder. “That was– that was pretty good.”

“Right?” Bucky dropped a kiss onto Steve’s ear. “And sorta sad, right? Like it really seems like they love us but don’t think we’ll love them, so they’re just going to sleep with us and hope that works? It’s sad.”

“It sort of is.” Steve checked the author’s name at the top of the page. “@youknowwhoIam. Is that someone we’ve read before?”

“Nah, I found them because another fic was listed as being inspired by them. They’re good, though, you know?”

“So we add reader inserts to the list of things we read now?”

“Uh maybe only reader inserts with male readers and no Yoolyn?” Bucky offered and Steve grinned up at him.

“What do you have against Yoolyn, Buck? Damn.”

“It’s difficult to read!” Bucky fussed. “Like my whole train of thought derails when I see it! Plus, they use weird words for sex. I feel like male readers don’t do that as much.”

“Yeah, quivering moist walls doesn’t really apply to guys butts, huh?”

“Captain America, the public would be horrified if they knew what a filthy mouth you have.” Bucky flicked Steve’s ear. “Also, never say quivering moist walls ever again, you understand?”

“I’ll say what I want, soldier, don’t you forget I outrank you.”

“Yes sir.”

“ _God_ , it’s so hot when you call me sir.”

“Yeah well don’t get used to it.” 

“Have you ever actually said ‘suns up, buns up’?”

“Nah, but I gotta say, I’m looking forward to working that particular phrase into my every day conversations for  _sure_.” 

*******************

*******************

> _“Hey, don’t be like that.”_
> 
> _Bucky startled when you reached for his hand, linking your fingers with the silver ones and squeezing lightly._
> 
> _“Uh hey.” he said lamely. “Sorry, I know we were supposed to leave but–”_
> 
> _“But you don’t want to go to the beach and are only going to make me happy?” You finish, and he flushes a dark red. “Bucky, we don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”_
> 
> _“You’ve been asking to go to beach for weeks now.” Bucky smooths his thumb over your bottom lip and you turn enough to kiss his palm. “Let’s just go. I’ll just… I’ll just wear a long sleeve.”_
> 
> _“Don’t.” You shake your head, heart breaking over the anxiety and nervousness in Bucky’s eyes. “Bucky, I think every bit of you is perfect, alright? Even your arm, even the scars, all of you.”_
> 
> _“Baby–”_
> 
> _“I’ve got scars.” you remind him, and his brow furrows at the reminder. “I’ve got shitty scars too, but I’m still going to go and people are probably going to look but I won’t care, you know why?”_
> 
> _“Because I’m scarred worse?” Bucky says bleakly and you cluck your tongue in annoyance._
> 
> _“No, Bucky-bear. I won’t care because the only person I care about looking at me is you and Steve. And trust me, when you see my new speedo? You will ONLY be looking at me. And maybe Steve because I mean come on, who wouldn’t look at that guy?”_
> 
> _Bucky finally smiles a little bit. “You sure you don’t mind?”_
> 
> _“Scars are just a reminder that we survived.” you shrug and lean in for a real kiss. “You survived and I survived, and somehow our big blonde idiot has survived everything too. That’s all.”_

“Heya, Soldier.” Tony whistled and waved at Bucky and he looked up from the fic with a big smile. “Where’s Big and Blonde?”

“Out running with Sam again.” Bucky put his phone away and patted the couch next to him so Tony would sit. “Sam’s gotten real fast but Steve still feels safe slanging insults and snark as he passes him, so they keep doing it.”

He patted the couch again, raising his eyebrows invitingly and hoping Tony took the hint.

Steve had given him the go ahead to try and flirt with Tony if the right moment came along, providing Bucky didn’t quote fan fiction at the beautiful brunette and that a first kiss didn’t happen without Steve being present.

Steve had the same set of rules, but Bucky had included an extra guideline of no wrestling style flirting since Steve was in charge of the team’s fitness regime and  _definitely_ wasn’t above trying to get handsy during a workout.

Steve wouldn’t use a headlock as foreplay and Bucky wouldn’t quote fan fiction and hopefully Tony would fall sway to their charms.

“You look tired.” Bucky explained when Tony only looked at him in confusion. “Come sit down, take a load off. I’m comfier than I look, I promise.”

“Comfier than you look.” Tony repeated, and maybe Bucky was reading too much into it, but the smile Tony gave him looked a little bit nervous and a whole lot excited. “Yeah?”

“Come here.” Bucky motioned for him again, and Tony managed a chuckle as he fell back onto the cushions.

“One of these days Sam’s gonna bring a dart gun and tranq Steve’s All American ass if he doesn’t let up.” He said confidently, and Bucky didn’t comment on the wobble in his voice. “Steve’s gonna wake up chained to a tree while Sam runs laps around him screaming _on your left_  or something.”

“Aw I hope I’m there to take a picture.” Tony burst out laughing then, and Bucky smiled as he listened.  _Damn Tony had a great laugh_. “Or at least there to watch Steve panic for a second before he remembers he can break out of handcuffs.”

“Hmm, Steve breaking out of handcuffs.” Tony sounded  _interested_ and Bucky’s eyebrows rose. “So tell me, if Spangles and Sammy are out running, what are you doing? I’ve seen you on your phone more in the last few weeks than I ever have. Find anything good?”

“Um–” Bucky coughed loudly. “I uh– reading. Did you know there’s books online? Just blew my mind, whew. All them books. Right there online. Amazing.”

“Oh you downloaded the Kindle app?” Tony’s eyes widened the tiniest bit when Bucky put his arm along the back of the couch. “Yeah, that’s good stuff. I can get you an e-reader if you want? Who’s your favorite author? Or do you have a favorite genre? I can recommend a few things.”

“I don’t… have one?” Bucky hedged, and curled his fingers just a little bit to encourage Tony closer. “I’ve mostly been reading independent authors. Self published books, that sort of thing.”

“Oh, good for you.” Tony leaned in, then leaned in a little closer, and Bucky blew out a quiet sigh of relief when Tony was finally tucked under his arm, pressed right up against his body. “Um, independent authors definitely need support. Most mainstream literature is all the same, the independent or self published authors have some really great work though.”

“Yeah, I’ve read some pretty great things.” Bucky agreed, and tried to discreetly sniff at Tony’s head. All the fan fics talked about smelling someone’s hair and  _damn_ they were right. Tony smelled like something woodsy and maybe pine and–

“Are you smelling my hair?” Tony started to sit up, and Bucky hushed him quickly, pulling him back down.

“Uh nope, not ever. Definitely not doing that, because that’s ridiculous.” Bucky was glad Tony couldn’t see his bright red face. “Why are you so tired, honey?”

“Uh–” Tony tensed for a second and Bucky held his breath, hoping Tony wouldn’t pull away just because he’d been a dumbass and called him  _honey_. “I’ve been in the lab working on a new suit.” he finally finished, relaxing back into Bucky’s hold. “Being picky about it, probably but I’m the one that has to fly it so it’s gotta be perfect right?”

“Oh sure thing, definitely has to be perfect. Makes sense to me.” Bucky lay a very careful hand at Tony’s back, and when the genius only sighed and budged closer, he started running his fingers up and down, over and around, drawing nonsensical patterns until Tony’s breathing started to slow down.

“You  _are_ comfier than you look.” The words were muffled into Bucky’s shoulder, Tony’s arm winding carefully around his waist. “This okay?”

“Sure thing, sweet thing.” Bucky whispered and held Tony just a little bit tighter. “Sure thing.”

********************

********************

Steve found them almost an hour later and his eyes widened when he saw Tony snoring quietly, curled tight into Bucky’s side. “Um…  _what_?”

“He was tired.” Bucky knew his smile was a little goofy. “So he’s napping on me.”

“I want to sit too.” Steve kicked his shoes off and sat himself on the other end of the couch, lifting Tony’s feet into his lap. “How long has he been asleep?”

“I dunno, forty five minutes?”

“Lucky.”

“Tell me about it.”

Tony stirred then, blinking up at Bucky in sleepy confusion, then down at Steve with something like alarm. “What’s going on?”

“You’re napping.” Steve said calmly. “And I just got here so me and Bucky were talking. Go back to sleep, Tony. We aren’t going anywhere.”

“I’ll just go sleep upstairs.” Tony pulled his feet from Steve’s lap with an embarrassed smile and got to his feet stiffly. “Sorry for sleeping so long on you, Bucky bear. See you guys a little bit later.”

“No, Tony it’s–”

“You don’t have to–”

“Really it’s totally–”

“Tony, wait–”

The elevator to the penthouse chimed and then  _whooshed_ as it went up to the top floor and Steve winced apologetically. “Sorry about that Buck. Didn’t mean to ruin the moment.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Bucky scooted over until he could kiss Steve hello. “Small steps, right? It was super sweet that he fell asleep on me, he’ll get used to us.”

Distracted by thoughts of Tony, and then by some hands on time with Steve, it wasn’t until they were in bed that night that Bucky realized Tony had called him  _Bucky Bear_.

“Stevie.” he whispered into the dark. “You awake?”

“No.”

“Okay good.” He flipped on a lamp, and Steve muttered a curse as he hid beneath a pillow. “Stevie, has Tony ever called me Bucky Bear?”

“Not that I can remember, but probably.” Steve groaned over the light. “He’s got nicknames for everyone, you know? He’s got at least a dozen that revolve around Patriotism just for me, I’m sure he’s got a few for you.”

“Right.” Bucky nodded slowly. “I’m sure that’s all it is. A nickname. Right.”

“Right. Now turn the fucking lamp off so I can go to sleep.”

************************

************************

> _“I’ve got you.” Steve’s breath is hot in your ear and it seems like such a simple thing, but you’re so overwhelmed that it still makes you shiver. “Ah, baby, I’ve got you.”_
> 
> _He’s strong and solid at your back, holding you securely on his lap and against his chest even as Bucky spreads your legs further open, hooking your thighs over Steve’s knees so he can see all of you._
> 
> _“Fuck.” You whimper, and Steve’s teeth close over your ear lobe, tugging lightly to distract you from the way Bucky is just staring at you._
> 
> _“Look how smooth you are.” he whispers. “You’re so pretty for me, sweet thing, holy shit.”_
> 
> _If you had a drop of blood left anywhere above your waist, you’d blush at such blatant perusal, but you’d spent an entire day getting ready for this, shaving and trimming and waxing until you were clean and smooth and ready for Bucky to do– to do this._
> 
> _“I can’t wait to taste you.” he rumbles and when a thick finger presses experimentally at your entrance, you nearly come off Steve’s lap._
> 
> _“I’ve got you.” Steve is hard against your lower back, his cock thick and heavy where it presses into you, but his hands are gentle, loving as they smooth up your stomach to your chest, teasing and plucking at your nipples, moving back down to your hips to hold you still. “I’ve got you baby, relax, relax.”_
> 
> _You’re stiff, fighting for breath, for some shred of sanity as Bucky buries his nose in your thigh and breaths in deep._
> 
> _“Hey hey.” Steve is still talking to you. “Baby, breathe out and relax. I’m strong enough to hold you, strong enough to keep you together.”_
> 
> _“Oh.” you breath out shakily and make a concentrated effort to settle down, letting your body go pliant in his arms. “I–I–”_
> 
> _“I’m gonna make you feel so good, sweet thing.” Bucky promises, and his tongue flicks out against your rim, a low moan when he tastes you. “Want you coming apart for me, want you screaming my name, and coming all over Stevie and–”_
> 
> _“Fuck.” Steve grinds up into you, his cock leaking and throbbing, burning a line into your skin. “Fuck that’s so hot. Can’t wait to see you come, baby. Gonna be so pretty.”_
> 
> _“Ready?” Bucky’s smile is wicked and knowing, but you know he wouldn’t even touch you without permission, so you gather your scattered thoughts for long enough to nod._
> 
> _“Thank you.” he leans up and kisses you hungrily. “I love you.”_
> 
> _“We love you.” Steve corrects, and you laugh a little when Steve shoves Bucky’s head back down. “Now get busy.”_

“Stevie.” Bucky hissed in his ear and Steve jumped. “You are definitely  _NSFW_ right now, take care of that before Tony comes in to watch a movie with us or things are going to get awkward.”

“Yikes.” Steve crossed his legs in embarrassment when he realized his  _situation_ was showing in his pajama pants. “Sorry. Got distracted reading.”

“Stop reading smut on movie night!” Bucky scolded. “For fucks sake, Steve have some self respect.”

Later, as Tony was snuggled between the both of them, knees touching theirs, teasing them in turn, Steve pulled out his phone and fired off a quick text.

_**To Bucky** : Babe. Do you call Tony sweet thing?_

_**From Bucky** : Ummmm I did the other day when he fell asleep on me, why?_

_**From Steve** : No reason. Just curious._

_**From Bucky** : Fan fiction is making you weird_

_**From Steve** : You’re one to talk. I heard you trying to growl the other day because the fan fics say it’s sexy_

_**From Bucky** : Touche_

************************

************************

> _“Please take the serum.” Steve’s hands are shaking as he holds yours, pressing the bottle against your palm. “Sweetheart, please. Please take the serum. There is no reason why you have to go through this.”_
> 
> _“I don’t want to take it.” You think you sound strong, but a tear tracks down Steve’s cheek and you know you didn’t sound as strong as you meant to. “I’ve lived my life, Steve. Lived it and loved it and I don’t need more.”_
> 
> _“That’s not fair!” Steve shouts and Bucky curses at him when you jump. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry but that’s not fair.” he shakes his head, gathers you closer. “Why should we say good bye when we don’t have to? That’s not fair to you and it’s not– it’s not fair to us.”_
> 
> _His voice cracks then, and Bucky pulls him away, holding him in an unbreakable hug, whispering into his ear._
> 
> _You feel guilty. Heartbroken of course,  but more than that you feel guilty. You know you should take the serum, know that it would erase the sickness from your body and probably add another fifty years to your life and god do you want another fifty years with your husbands but–_
> 
> _“It might not even work.” you say quietly and it comes out like a sob. “I’m probably too weak to handle the serum and then it would do more harm than good to me. And even if it does work, I wouldn’t be young or fit or any of those things. You two would be as gorgeous as you always are, and I’d still be pushing sixty. You keep saying you want to grow old with me, but Steve it would just be me growing old. I don’t want that.”_
> 
> _“You’re being selfish.” he snaps and you flinch away from the anger in his voice._
> 
> _“It’s his choice.” Bucky cuts in and you look up in surprise when you realize he is crying too. “It’s your choice.” he says to you this time, still holding onto Steve so he won’t break away. “I know you think the serum will kill you, will rip you apart. I know ya do, baby. I know you’re scared it will ruin you.”_
> 
> _Terrified, you think, but you don’t tell him that._
> 
> _“And I know you’d rather go this way, than taken away sooner because of a bad reaction.” He continues and Steve makes a sound like his very soul is tearing. “I know you’re not being selfish, sugar but– but–”_
> 
> _“But you think it’s the wrong choice.” you say, and Bucky doesn’t agree, but you know it’s what he’s thinking._
> 
> _“Why don’t you just try it?” He is begging now, Bucky who has never begged for anything, who is usually content to let Steve be the emotional one. “Just try it, babe. Just a half dose, see what it does.”_
> 
> _“What if it ruins me?” you argue weakly._
> 
> _“But what if it saves you?” Steve argues back. “What if it saves you and we don’t have to say goodbye for decades?”_
> 
> _Bucky lets him go and Steve stumbles to you, falls to his knees and puts his arms around your waist._
> 
> _“Please.” he whispers. “Please don’t make me say good bye to you yet.”_

“Stevie?” Bucky dropped his jacket and dove onto the bed, sliding right into full panic mode because Steve was crying on the bed, holding onto a pillow and gasping for breath through a sob and Bucky was panicking. “Babydoll what’s wrong? What’s wrong? Do you hurt? Are you sick? Did your cough come back? Is it your heart? Your lungs? The diabetes? What is it?”

“Bucky.” Steve sniffed loudly and scrubbed the tears from his cheeks. “I haven’t even had a cold since before the war, its certainly not diabetes, I’m not hurting.” He paused, then his face crumpled. “Not  _physically_ anyway!”

“Well for fucks sake what’s wrong?” Bucky bellowed, grappling at Steve until the big blonde landed in his lap. “How come I gotta walk into th’ bedroom and you’re cryin?”

“Ireadafic.” Steve mumbled and after a few seconds to interpret the rushed together words, Bucky’s expression cleared in realization, then reclouded in annoyance.

“A fuckin’ fanfic is making you bawl like this? WHY?”

“This writer!” Steve felt around for his tablet. “Whoever this @youknowwhoiam is? They wrote a soulmate fic where they’re in love with us and we’re in love with them and we’re all soulmates? But since we’re super soldiers and don’t really age…”

“We stayed young and they got old and sick and died.” Bucky finished and Steve nodded miserably. “C’mon Stevie, you know ya can’t read fics like that. You remember what happened when you read that one where they cough up flowers because of unrequited love or whatever? You were a mess!”

“I need to tell them I cried over this fic.” Steve blew his nose loudly. “I need an account so I can comment.”

“No one needs to know you’re crying over fanfic.” Bucky said firmly. “Comment anonymously cos I swear to  _Christ_ if you comment as Captain America I’ll break up with you.”

“Yeah, I probably deserve that.” He wiped at his eyes. “I just– I feel like this author knows us, Bucky. They way they write? They get your sass and my emotions and I just–” he made a vague motion. “I dunno. Is it weird to feel like I know them?”

“Maybe a little bit.” Bucky acknowledged. “But you’re right, they write us a lot clearer than anyone else I’ve read. I’ve pretty much stopped reading anyone else.”

“I’m going to message them.” Steve decided. “Anonymously, but I’m still going to say something. This is beautiful writing and deserves a message.”

“You’re ridiculous and I love you.” Bucky rolled his eyes, but kissed Steve anyway. “Don’t come across as a crazy stalker when you write the message alright? And limit the keyboard smashes.”

“I don’t keyboard smash.”

“Aw, sure you don’t honey.”

**********************

**********************

> _There is mistletoe hanging above the door to the elevator and you smile when Steve and Bucky walk through it and promptly kiss._
> 
> _Sure, maybe you feel a little weird watching them kiss, but they are both so beautiful, and so obviously in love and just so perfect that you can’t look away._
> 
> _Steve is wearing a dark green sweater, ribbed and fitted and hugging that body in a way that makes you blush, but that’s alright because you can blame it on the eggnog._
> 
> _Bucky is in a sweater of the same design, but his is red and his pale eyes seem to glow, his hair pulled back in a messy bun with jingle bells woven through it._
> 
> _They are hilarious and goofy and this is the first Christmas they’ve spent together since the forties, so you don’t want to intrude on the moment._
> 
> _You’ve wanted to kiss them forever, and sometimes you think that maybe they want to kiss you too. Sometimes Steve says your name in a certain tone that makes your knees weak and sometimes Bucky smiles and you want to melt, but they’ve never made a move and honestly, why would they want you when they have each other?_
> 
> _So you stand in the background and watch and try to pretend like seeing them together makes you happy, instead of sort of breaking your heart._
> 
> _But then–_
> 
> _“Come here!” Steve calls for you, holding his hand out. “There’s mistletoe which means you should get a kiss too, huh?”_
> 
> _“Come on, sweet thing.” Bucky holds his hand out for you too. “Been trying to find a reason to kiss you, mistletoe seems like a good one, yeah?”_
> 
> _You blush bright red, but they don’t leave you alone, pulling you out of the shadows and underneath the mistle toe where first Steve and then Bucky tip your head up and kiss you soft and slow._
> 
> _It’s your first kiss, but god you hope it’s not your last._

“STEVIE!” Bucky bolted off the bed and went charging down the stairs, shouting for Steve as he went. “STEVIE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”

“Oh my god!” Clint shrieked as Bucky tore past him, his plate of nachos slipping from his hands and splatting on the floor. “Frosty! Damn it!”

“Holy–” Sam flattened himself to a wall when Bucky nearly ran him over. “Slow the fuck down! Where’s the fire?!”

“Stevie Stevie Stevie!” The door to the gym about came off its hinges when Bucky burst through it, and Steve stopped right in the middle of working a punching bag.

“Bucky. Everything alright?”

“I know who he is.” Bucky gasped out. “I know who–” he held up his tablet. “I know who he is.”

“You know who he is?” Steve pulled off his gloves and wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Babe what are you talking about?”

Bucky handed over the fic and Steve read through it as fast as he could.

“What the hell is this?” he frowned. “Bucky, this  _actually_ happened. Our first Christmas since the war. We bought matching sweaters and kissed under every single piece of mistletoe Tony put up in the Tower. Everything about this is true right up until we kiss the Reader too. What the hell is–”

His eyes widened and Bucky started nodding. “Oh my god, is this–”

“ _Yes_! Yes, Stevie, it’s–”

“Someone’s stalking us!” Steve yelped. “Oh my god, they’re  _stalking_ us! How else would they know exactly what happened? They must have access to the Tower’s camera’s and use the footage to write self insert fics _OH MY GOD_.”

“What?” Bucky wrinkled his nose. “No, no you idiot. Fuckin hell, it’s a good thing you’re hot because sometimes you’re sure dumb. It’s not a stalker.”

“Well if it’s not a stalker then who?” Steve thought for a minute. “Oh wait.  _Wait_. Not a stalker so someone in the Tower?”

“Uh-huh.” Bucky made an impatient motion. “Which means—”

“Which means it’s someone in the Tower that likes us, someone that is there all the time.”

“Yes yes yes, get there faster PLEASE!”

“It’s got to be Tony.” Steve said confidently. “He was the one there for this kiss, I remember it perfectly. And he’s got the dark hair and dark eyes. He likes to nap on us and is super smart just like the reader.”

“Right.” Bucky made his eyes very round. “Which means—?”

“It’s Tony.” The enormity of it all hit Steve like a ton of bricks. “Bucky. It’s  _Tony_.”

“ _Tony’s_ been writing fan fiction about us.”

“About the three of us being together.”

“About us falling in love and growing old together.”

“About us being happy.”

“And whole.”

“ _Together_.”

“It’s Tony.” Bucky said again, and his hand was shaking as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. “Tony’s in love with us.”  


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you panicking?” The words were muttered, spoken from the side of Steve’s mouth so he didn’t have to turn his head, his eyes firmly trained on Tony across the gym. “You’re panicking, right? I mean, I’m not the only one? Because we just found out Tony is writing things about us? That’s panic worthy, right?”  **  
**

“I’m not panicking.” Bucky said in a near whisper. “But I am a little freaked out, yeah.”

“Tony’s writing fan fiction about us and you’re only a little freaked out?” Tasha was demonstrating a take down, walking Tony through the steps and Steve’s eyes widened when Tony stripped off his shirt and wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Has he always been this hot?”

“It’s good fanfiction, too.” Bucky swallowed, shifting against the wall when Tony took Nat to the ground, straddling her waist and laughing out loud when she cursed something in Russian. “Yeah, he’s always been hot, I just think now we’re imagining him naked and sweaty and in all the scenarios he wrote about us.”

“It is good fan fiction.” Steve nodded, just a bare jerk of his head. “Sort of slutty fan fiction, if we’re being honest.”

“If we’re being honest, I’m a  _fan_ of the slutty fan fiction.”

“If we’re being honest, I can’t stop thinking about the slutty fan fiction.” A subtle tug at the front of his sweats. “I need to get out of here.”

“How are we supposed to–” Bucky went stock still when Tony sent a wave and a smile their way. “How are we supposed to leave without it seeming like we’re leaving to avoid him?”

“Do you think it would look that way? We’ve left the room together before and no one thought it was suspicious.”

“I… I don’t know. I feel like maybe it’s suspicious now. But actually, I feel like I don’t know a whole lot of anything anymore so who the hell knows?” 

“Yeah, weird how this one little fact is sort of ruining my life.” Steve blew out a deep breath. “Okay, but look, it might not be  _love_ right? He might not actually love us.”

“I dunno Stevie, it sure seems like he does.”

“But we aren’t sure.” Steve continued. “So maybe what we need to do is some  _research_.”

“Research.” Bucky said blankly. “What, do you want to do experiments on him? See how he reacts if we act a certain way? Maybe purposefully set up situations so we can flirt and maybe he can flirt back and then we can fall in bed?” 

Steve raised his eyebrows and Bucky sighed. “Actually, that’s a great idea, why didn’t I think of it?”

“They don’t call me the Man with a Plan for nothing.” Steve’s lips twitched into what might have been a grin if they weren’t trying to be so unnecessarily incognito.

“They called you that when you wore tights, Stevie.” Bucky snorted, but he smiled a little too. “So research then. We should also read more of his fics to see which things he likes and what can be applied to real life moments? And then maybe we will figure out if he does… if he loves us? It should be obvious from the fics, right?” 

“Definitely more of his fics.” Another quick nod. “Specifically the non-au ones so we can see how he feels day to day and if those feelings are… if they are… real.”

“But a lot of the non-au ones are rated E for Explicit.” Bucky cocked an eyebrow. “You know?”

“Right. But I mean, research has to be  _thorough_ so–”

“Oh definitely. Definitely thorough. If he loves us, then we need to be completely thorough with our research.”

“ _So_ thorough.”

Silence between the two of them, and then Steve cleared his throat. “Upstairs?”

“Slowly and casually.” Bucky agreed. “Nothing’s wrong. We’re just two boyfriends leaving the gym. Casually.”

“Casually. Absolutely.”

Over in the boxing ring, Clint poked Sam in the ribs and motioned towards the super soldiers. “What’s up with Cap and Frosty? Why are they acting so stupid?”

“I dunno, they probably think if they stay still enough they’ll turn invisible or something equally stupid.” Sam didn’t even look up from taping his knuckles. “They’re from a different time, you know? People believed weird shit in the 40’s.”

“Like if they stayed still they’d turn invisible?” Clint snorted. “You’re joking, right? Nobody believes that. Besides they aren’t standing anymore, they’re doing some sort of awkward, overly casual swagger towards the door. Where the hell are they going? Man, those two have been weird lately.

“Yeah, well we don’t call them the  _Tweedles_ for nothing.”

***********************

***********************

> _You probably shouldn’t be watching, should leave Steve and Bucky to their private moment, but you just can’t look away._
> 
> _They are beautiful together– light hair against dark, Steve’s tan skin against Bucky’s perpetual pale, the flawless stretch of Steve’s back and the scars that criss cross Bucky’s shoulder and chest._
> 
> _They are beautiful, and you almost hurt for wanting them._
> 
> _Bucky’s head is tipped back over the arm of the couch in their room, eyes shut tight and mouth falling open as Steve works his way down an overly muscled abdomen, dipping his tongue into every divot and dragging his teeth along the strong lines until Bucky is twisting beneath him, left hand clenching into a fist so he won’t grab at Steve and force him down faster._
> 
> _“S’alright, sweetheart.” Steve whispers, too soft and too intimate for anyone but Bucky to be listening, words meant just for his lover and **guilt** over eavesdropping makes you squirm._
> 
> _You shouldn’t be watching, but you can’t look away._
> 
> _“S’alright.” he says again and Bucky breathes out a shaky sigh when Steve reaches to unclench his fist, directing the silver fingers into his own hair. “Pull my hair. Hold me down. You aren’t going to hurt me.”_
> 
> _“Stevie–” Bucky bites down at his bottom lip until it turns white. “Stevie, I want–”_
> 
> _“Tell me what you want.” Steve orders and from behind the wall your knees go weak. Cap giving orders is **too much** , you can hardly stand it when it’s on the battlefield but hearing it in what could only be his bedroom voice is **too much.**_
> 
> _“Ah Stevie, I just want you.” Bucky’s words are starting to roll, his usually non-existent Brooklyn drawl coming forward the more turned on he his._ Fuck  _you love that. “I just want you, Stevie, always wanted you. Love you.”_
> 
> _“I love you too.” Steve rasps and he slides up Bucky’s body to kiss him hard, tongues and teeth clashing, hands greedy and grasping as they rock together. “M’gonna make you come down my throat, yeah? Then I’m gonna fuck you until you’re screaming for me, till you’re coming again. Want you to make a mess baby, then I’m gonna fill you up, then I’m gonna clean you up with my tongue.”_
> 
> _“Stevie–!” Bucky groans.  
> _
> 
> _You gasp over the thought of Steve saying those things to_ **_you_ ** _, or maybe you moan thinking about being able to use your mouth on_ **_Bucky_ ** _, but either way you clap your hands over your mouth because you were much much louder than you meant to be and both of the soldiers in the other room are suddenly very quiet._
> 
> _“How long have you been standing here?” You peek through your fingers to see Steve staring down at you, a flush still in his cheeks from his moment with Bucky, jeans unbuckled but not unzipped, arms folded over his chest._
> 
> _“I didn’t mean to spy on you.” You are mortified, stammering, backpedaling, desperately trying to get out of the situation. “I mean, I wasn’t spying. I just came down to see if you guys wanted to grab some dinner or something, but I heard you so I was just leaving and–”_
> 
> _“Heya babydoll.” Bucky now, peering around the corner and smiling curiously at you._
> 
> _“Babydoll?” you squeak, and your eyes fall to his waist where only a throw pillow is preserving his modesty. “Oh you were talking to Steve.”_
> 
> _Fuck, you feel like an idiot right now. Of course he was talking to Steve._
> 
> _“Nah, I was talking to you.” He says, and maybe your brain short circuits because– **what**? “What are you doing standing over here by yourself?”_
> 
> _“I–I–I–”_
> 
> _“What ARE you doing standing over here by yourself, honey?” Steve asks then and yep, yep you’re broken because there is no way–_
> 
> _“You gonna come join us, or what?” Bucky holds out his hand and motions for you. “Come on, bed’s big enough.”_
> 
> _“Come on.” Steve echoes, and one second you are staring at them with your mouth open, and the next second, Steve is kissing you. There’s a rough palm cupping your jaw, Steve’s lips firm against your own but then he makes a quiet, questioning noise, thumbs over your bottom lip and your mouth opens automatically, making room for his tongue to sweep inside._
> 
> _“You’re being selfish with him, Stevie, I want a kiss!” Bucky sounds like maybe he’s laughing, but then there’s a warm mouth trailing up your neck, nibbling at your ear lobe, a strong hand at your waist and cool metal fingers slipping beneath your shirt to hold you close._
> 
> _“We’ve been trying to figure out a way to hint at wanting this sort of thing.” Steve admits as he pulls you towards the bedroom, past the couch they’d been on, clear to the giant bed that takes up most of the far wall. “S’pose this is as good as a hint as any, huh?”_
> 
> _“You–you guys want this?” you ask, still shell shocked, still not entirely sure what’s going on. “You want me?”_
> 
> _“Sweet thing.” Bucky spins you around to give you a proper kiss, sucking at your tongue and dragging at your bottom lip and grasping big handfuls of your ass to pull you up to your toes. “Ah sweet thing, we’ve wanted ya forever. Just didn’t think you wanted us was all.”_
> 
> _“Why wouldn’t I want you?” It’s impressive you even managed to talk, now that Bucky has dropped the pillow and is pressing against you, now that Steve has stepped out of his pants and oh fuck look at that, they **do** want you. “You are perfect.”_
> 
> _“Sweetheart.” Steve chuckles and your heart soars as you recognize the love in his voice. “That’s exactly what we’ve always said about you.”_

“Fuck me, he loves us.” Bucky shut his eyes and shook his head. “Steve. He  _loves_ us. No way he writes this and isn’t in love.”

“He might… he might not.” Steve hedged. “I mean, it could just be a fantasy thing, right? Lots of people write really romantic fiction about us and  _they_ aren’t in love with us, right?”

“Maybe.” Bucky picked at the quilt on the bed, not quite able to meet Steve’s eyes, which was a rare enough occurrence that Steve immediately knew something was wrong.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” He demanded, putting his phone away and scooting across the bed until he could grab Bucky’s jaw, forcing him to look up. “I don’t like when you can’t look at me, what’s going on?”

“I don’t um—“ Bucky hesitated. “Fantasy thing? I don’t— you think? I mean what if— we haven’t really talked about—“ a quiet groan as he tried to find the words. “Steve, I don’t want—“ a vague motion towards absolutely nothing. “You know? I mean maybe? But most likely—“ a shrug, Bucky spreading his hands as if Steve could understand him. “It won’t be enough.” He finished and raised his eyebrows expectantly. “Right?”

Steve stared at him for a full minute before stating, “That was just a spectacularly bad sentence, Buck. What the hell? Learn to word better.”

“I do need to word better.” Bucky muttered. “But you know what I’m saying, right?”

“No!” Steve threw up his hands. “No I don’t know what you’re saying! You didn’t say anything at all! That was like nineteen words that didn’t make any sense and a bunch of random gestures!”

“It wasn’t nineteen words!” Bucky protested, but then— “Yeah alright, that was a pretty bad sentence.”

“What do you mean, it won’t be enough?” Steve took Bucky’s phone as well, holding his left hand tightly. “And what haven’t we talked about?”

“Do we love Tony?” Bucky asked bluntly. “Because we’ve been flirting with him and talking about getting him in bed with us because we think he’s hot and he’s funny and sweet and all that but do we– do we  _love_ him?”

Steve wet his lips nervously. “Buck–”

“Because I don’t think we can do this unless we love him.” Bucky stated, jabbing a finger at his phone and the fic still open on the screen. “Because he loves us, Stevie. Obviously. Or you know, if it’s not love it still a whole lotta feelings, and we can’t just hook up with him. That would be pretty shitty on our parts and would break his heart, you know?” 

“You’re right, we haven’t talked about that.” A pause, “But what did you mean about it’s not enough?”

Bucky swallowed hard, looked away again and Steve’s heart started hammering in his chest. “Buck?”

“Stevie, I love you.” Bucky was almost whispering, inching closer on the bed until their mouths nearly touched. “Loved you since we were kids, yeah? But what if I– what if I also maybe kind of think I might love To– _mmph_!”

Steve all but pounced on him, drove him into the bed with a hurried kiss, crushing their mouths together and pushing Bucky into the pillows, not letting up until Bucky was swearing and clutching at him, rocking up into his thigh.

“Stevie, the fuck–?”

“I didn’t want to say anything.” The words were ragged, halfway muffled behind another kiss. “I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want you to think you weren’t enough for me. Waited seventy years to get you back and I never thought I’d want anybody ‘cept you but–”

“Wait, wait.” Bucky pushed at Steve’s shoulder, then rolled his eyes when the big blonde didn’t budge and planted his left hand on Steve’s chest and  _shoved_. “Stop tryin’ta eat my face and talk to me. You and Tony–?”

“No, not me  _and_ Tony.” Steve was already stripping, tossing his shirt across the room and undoing his belt. “Just me,  _wanting_ Tony. And then when you were interested in him too, I tried not to get my hopes up but–”

“I’ve been crazy about Tony forever.” Bucky interrupted. “All those nights he spent working on my arm? All the things he did to make sure I was comfortable here? Just the fucking way he  _smiles_! How could I not be crazy about him?!”

“Thank god.” Steve started tearing at Bucky’s clothes. “I was afraid to tell you, sweetheart. I didn’t want you thinking I needed more than what we have.”

“Of course I don’t think that.” Bucky scoffed, wiggling out of his jeans and urging Steve down against him. “I know I make ya happy.”

“Happier than anything.” Steve said firmly. “You are my entire life, Bucky. My heart. Everything I’ve wanted since before I even knew what it meant to want you.”

“And now you want Tony.” Bucky finished. “I can’t figure out why th’hell that makes you all horny though.” 

“Now I want you and Tony.” He corrected. “And you being alright with it, you wanting him too and caring about him–” another searing kiss. “I didn’t know I could love you more, but it turns out I do. Knowing I can have you and Tony is all I could ever want.” 

“Selfish.” Bucky murmured teasingly,  _approvingly_ , and Steve scrambled for their lube. “Greedy. Two brunettes? You need two brunettes in your bed? Two of us to bottom for you?”

“Oh.” Steve paused mid motion, fingers drenched in lube and nowhere near where Bucky actually wanted them. “Do you think Tony’s a bottom?”

“You’ve seen that ass.” Bucky wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. “You know damn well that boy’s a bottom.”

********************

********************

> _“You work too hard.” Steve presses a kiss to your shoulder, then eases your head back so he can work the shampoo through your hair, scratching lightly at your scalp and mixing the soap into a lather that pours over your ears and down along your collarbone. “You know that, right?”_
> 
> _“Nah.” you shake your head, but are too tired to do much more than that, whatever your reason was for working so hard being rapidly forgotten now that you were soaking in the huge tub. “S’alright. Whatever it was… had to get it done.”_
> 
> _“You haven’t even in been in bed for two nights.” he whispers. “In fact, you haven’t actually set foot outside of the lab in almost three full days. We miss you, baby.”_
> 
> _“I miss you guys too.” You close your eyes and go limp in Steve’s hands, fully trusting him as he dips your head below the water to start washing out the bubbles._
> 
> _“It’s not a sex thing.” he adds when you can hear him again. “I mean, we miss being with you like that too, but more than anything we just miss you. Just want to hold you, be close, that’s all.”_
> 
> _“Mmmm.” It’s sweet of Steve to say those things, but you’re too tired to properly care. “Take me to bed?”_
> 
> _“Of course.” Steve stands up in the bathtub easily, cuddling you close to his chest and your smile is maybe a little goofy because you love how strong he is. “We’ll take care of you.”_
> 
> _You don’t hear the bathroom door open, but Bucky is suddenly there with your thickest, fluffiest towel toasty warm from the dryer. Steve hands you off and Bucky wraps you up before carrying you to bed, and your sleep-deprived mind thinks that maybe your feet hadn’t touched the ground once in that entire exchange._
> 
> _It makes you giggle a little hysterically and Bucky kisses your nose with a chuckle of his own, rubbing his hands up and down over the towel to get you dry._
> 
> _You vaguely remember being put into bed, and vaguely sort of remember the lights being turned off, and the last thing you register is the press of two warm bodies beside you, each leaning in to whisper how much they love you, to brush kisses over your forehead and down your cheek before blankets are tucked up to your chin._
> 
> _Falling asleep between your husbands is the greatest thing in the world._

“Tony.” Steve knocked on the door to the lab and held up a plate. “I brought you a sandwich, thought you might be hungry.”

“You brought me food?” Tony’s smile was definitely surprised but also very pleased and Steve felt a little twinge of guilt that it had never occurred to him to bring Tony food before. “Thank you, Steve, I haven’t eaten since this morning!”

“Well it’s almost eight o clock.” he pointed out, and grabbed a bottle of water from his back pocket. “When was the last time you had something to drink?”

“Do energy drinks count?” Tony snatched at the sandwich and tore into it with a huge bite. “Oh _fuck me_ , this is so good, what is this?”

Steve’s brain stuttered a little at the  _fuck me_ , but he forced himself back online and steered his mind back towards more moment appropriate thoughts. “It’s just chicken salad Tony, have you never had chicken salad before?” A hand at Tony’s waist to steer him to a chair, and Steve added, “And no energy drinks don’t count, please drink some water.”

“I can’t believe I’ve never had a chicken salad sandwich before.” Tony sniffed at the filling. “What is that, peppered mayo? Almonds?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“This is wonderful.” Another huge bite, a happy grin as he munched away. “ _You’re_  wonderful. Thank you.”

“Nah, you’re the wonderful one.” Steve said quietly. It was practically an automatic response after reading so many soft stories, being sweet to Tony suddenly coming easier than it ever had before. “You know you’re wonderful, right?” 

Tony’s eyes widened, mouth hanging open a little. “ _What_?”

Steve just smiled and leaned in to press a light kiss to his forehead. “Eat your sandwich, drink some water and try to go to bed at a reasonable hour, yeah? You work too hard.”

“I work–” Tony swallowed around a chunk of bread. “Since when do you care about that sort of thing? And since when do you kiss me on the forehead and–”

“Goodnight, Tony.” Steve waved on his way out the door, knowing full well he’d left an entirely perplexed genius staring after him in the lab.

******************

******************

> _“Hey don’t do that.” You smack at Bucky’s hand. “Don’t poke at my pudge.”_
> 
> _“At your pudge?” he repeats. “Where? What pudge? You mean this sweet bit on your tummy?”_
> 
> _“Tummy?’ you snipe back. “Are you six? No one says tummy!”_
> 
> _“They would if they had one as cute as yours!” Quick as a flash, Bucky yanks your shirt up and flattens his palms against your stomach. “I love your tummy, why don’t you want me to touch it?”_
> 
> _“Because I–” You flush uncomfortably and try to pull away. “Just don’t, alright?”_
> 
> _“Hey, hey come back.” Bucky locks his left arm around your waist, but his other hand is loving and gentle as it combs through your hair before settling over your heart. “What’s going on with you?”_
> 
> _“I’m just feeling very aware of not being–” You hesitate and something like concern flashes over his face._
> 
> _“Babydoll?”_
> 
> _“I don’t look anything like you and Steve.” You finally say. “You are destined to be thirty forever and fit and you know, generally perfect? And I’m–” you motion down your body, from the gray at your temple and reading glasses on your nose to the way your shirt doesn’t quite camouflage your stomach pudge. “I’m me. You know?”_
> 
> _“Yeah, I know you’re you.” Bucky holds you a little closer, a little tighter. “And I think you’re super sexy with a little bit of gray. I heard the term silver fox the other day? We should dye your hair completely gray. So sexy.”_
> 
> _“Oh my god.” You blush and look away. “Stop that.”_
> 
> _“And the glasses make you look so smart.” He’s trying to be serious but you both crack a smile because you’re already a genius, no glasses needed._
> 
> _“And you’re soft in about a million ways I love.” he says quietly. “Me and Steve are like this because we don’t really have a choice in it anymore, hell I got a whole piece’a me that’s metal you know? But you’re soft and warm–” he buries his nose in your neck. “– so when I have bad days I can snuggle you, and when I hug you you’re sorta squishy. Huggin’ Stevie is like huggin’ a rock, but you’re like a teddy bear.”_
> 
> _“A teddy bear?”_
> 
> _“Alright, that wasn’t the best description.” he bends down and kisses you, sweet and gentle. “M’tryin’ to say you’re perfect, sugar. You’re perfect, I love every inch of you. Even the parts you don’t particularly like. Me and Stevie– we’re in love with every single bit of you.”_
> 
> _“Yeah?” you tug at the collar of his shirt hopefully. “Well you got a few minutes to prove it?’_
> 
> _Bucky picks you up just that fast, sweeping you into his arms and heading for the bedroom. “Oh sure thing, sweet thing.”_

Wolf whistling at Tony as he drank his morning coffee was one of Bucky’s less smooth moments, but it was out there now and he couldn’t take it back.

Tony sure looked shocked though, stopping mid step and midway through tightening his tie. “Uh, everything alright Bucky?”

“Just think you look nice is all.” Bucky winked at him before letting his gaze drop over Tony’s body in a look just short of a leer. “Every single inch.” 

“Oh good Christ.” Tony turned red clear to the tips of his ears. “Um. Thank you?” 

“I shouldn’a whistled at you.” Bucky tried to soften his voice, remember how he used to talk back before the war, just a hint of Brooklyn curling the edge of his words. “Jus’ couldn’t help myself.”

“I–well–” Tony smoothed down his suit jacket self consciously and Bucky took the chance to move closer. “Don’t know if it fits me as well as it used to but– _oh_.” he startled when Bucky was suddenly in his space. “Bucky, what are you doing?”

“Jus’ wanted to appreciate ya from up close is all.” This close, he could see Tony’s eyes dilate just a bit, so Bucky leaned closer and laid the charm on  _thick_ when he said, “Sure seems like a shame’ta let you out th’ door without a kiss, ‘specially when ya look so good.”

Before Tony could say anything at all, Bucky lay a feather soft kiss on his lips, a bare touch and then gone.

“Have a good day, sweet thing.”

“I–I– um–what–?”

*********************

*********************

After a week of sweet talking Tony and reading stacks (and stacks and stacks) of romantic fics, of stealing practically chaste kisses and seeing Tony blush more than was probably healthy, Bucky and Steve were about ready to jump Tony and drag him into bed at a moments notice.

It didn’t help that earlier that day they had stumbled upon a steamy little fic where Tony had topped Bucky while  _Steve_ had been topping Tony–

– a necessary cold shower had turned into an embarrassingly fast jerk off session, Bucky moaning Tony’s name as he came into Steve’s fist, Steve biting through his tongue so he wouldn’t shout as he spilled onto Bucky’s stomach. 

“Fuck, we gotta do something about this.” Bucky panted as they tried to come down, already rubbing against each other again since the first orgasm had barely taken the edge off. “It’s making me crazy, Stevie.” 

“I know, I know.” Steve was gulping for air, the ice cold water at his back doing nothing to calm anything. “Tonight, yeah? Tonight let’s say something.” 

“Forget sayin’ something.” Bucky grunted, closing his fingers around Steve’s cock again and pumping slowly. “Let’s just kiss him for real. He’ll get th’hint, yeah?” 

“Ah-ah-ah—” Steve’s hips jerked, dropping his head to Bucky’s shoulder. “Yeah, let’s just kiss him. Kiss him real good. He’ll figure it out.” 

Movie night, and Tony wedged comfortably between Steve and Bucky on the couch, thigh to thigh and shoulder to shoulder, sharing Bucky’s popcorn and stealing Steve’s drink, laughing out loud and flirting shamelessly and generally being too adorable for his own good and it was driving the two of them  _insane_.

“Tony.” About halfway through the movie, Steve was the first one to broach the topic of… well of whatever they’d been doing all week, catching Bucky’s eye and waiting for a nod of approval. “So, listen. You know when I told you to come along when me and Bucky went on dates?”

“Vividly.” Tony raised his eyebrows, his smile cooling just a bit. “Why?”

“I just realized that I probably said the wrong thing.” Steve scooted closer and put his arm as casually as he could around Tony’s shoulders. “I didn’t mean you could tag along as a third wheel. I meant that anytime Bucky and I do anything, we want you to come along.”

“Anything at all.” Bucky clarified, his left hand settling very carefully on Tony’s knee. “And anytime. We mean it. We’d really love to spend some more time with you, Tony.”

“Oh.” Tony glanced between them uncertainly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Eternally grateful that Sam had opted out of this movie night and that Clint and Natasha were otherwise engaged, Steve took a chance and fit his palm to the back of Tony’s neck, bringing him in for a sweet kiss. “And we don’t mean just as friends, Tony.”

“Unless friends means people who sleep together.” Bucky added with a teasing smile, leaning in for a kiss of his own, sighing when Tony kissed him back just a tiny bit. “Because that’s the type of friends were trying to be, you know?” 

“Except you know, more than friends.” Steve added, and Bucky agreed, “Yeah, forget what I said. More than friends is what we want.”

“You guys want  _me_?” Tony didn’t seem like he believed them, even though his breath caught when Bucky’s fingers started heading rather north of his knee, and the arm at his shoulder dropped to circle his waist. “I don’t understand.”

“Hm, maybe this will make it a little more clear.” Another kiss from Steve, this one less sweet and more possessive, nipping along Tony’s bottom lip hard enough to make him gasp. “Understand yet?”

“I definitely need some more clarification.” Tony’s voice wobbled a little, but he was already switching to kiss Bucky again and before he’d caught his breath from that one, Steve wanted another too.

“You guys want  _me_?” Tony asked again when they broke for air, and Bucky and Steve shared a kiss of their own before turning their attention back to Tony. Steve pulled Tony into his lap and Bucky pressed as close he could, flicking his tongue out over a sensitive ear lobe, crooning something unintelligible when Tony shivered over it.

“Only if you want us, sweetheart.” Steve whispered, sliding his palm up Tony’s chest to rest over the arc reactor protectively. “But we’ve wanted you just about forever.”

“Just about forever, sweet thing.” Bucky echoed, and too intent on how good it felt to  _finally_ be kissing Tony like this, neither one of them felt the way he started to tense under their hands. “Just didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Been trying to drop hints for a while.” Steve buried his nose in Tony’s hair and breathed in deep. “Figured this is as good a hint as any, huh?”

“Fuck, you’re  _perfect_ baby doll.” From Bucky, more of a rumble than anything, the gears in his left arm whirring as he wrapped it around Steve’s waist and used his strength to pull both Tony and Steve closer to him. “We should skip movie night, go right to bed.”

“I can promise we’ll be minty fresh in the morning.” Steve laughed quietly and Tony inhaled sharply when Bucky added, “Side effect of the serum, amiright?”

“Suns up, buns up!” Steve jostled Tony lightly. “Isn’t that what Bucky says?”

Steve realized what he’d done less than a second later, and Bucky’s panicked eyes met his, mouth already opening to try and correct it but it was already too late and Tony was already pulling away.

“Oh Tony–” Bucky started to apologize, to explain, to say  _something_ , but it was  _too late_.

“Let me go.” Tony said quietly,  _firmly_. “Right now.”

Steve let him go, and Bucky backed off down the couch, but Tony didn’t look at either of them as he stood, straightening his clothes and fixing his hair with trembling hands.

“So.” he said after a terrible  _terrible_ moment of silence. “Got yourselves an AO3 account, huh? Been doing a little reading?” his voice was whipcord sharp when he asked, “ _Independent authors_ , Bucky?”

“Tony, it’s not what you think.” Steve began. “Really it’s not– it’s not– we weren’t trying to–”

“To invade my privacy in some terrible way?”

“Sugar.” Bucky held out his hand coaxingly. “Tony we didn’t know it was you at first–”

“But then you did.” Tony interrupted. “So you what, read my little stories and figured out that you could use them to get me to fall in bed with you? I guess I come across a little desperate in them, I could see why you’d think I’d be easy.” 

“Tony, that’s not what we–”

“I don’t love you.” He whispered then and Steve jerked like he’d been slapped, Bucky swearing under his breath. “I don’t love  _either_ of you. You think I do, but I don’t. And you think I want to sleep with you but I don’t. It’s just stupid stories that don’t mean anything. I was bored, I wrote a few things, none of it’s true so none of it matters.”

“But babydoll–”

“And I hate those stupid pet names.” Tony was walking away now, not looking back at them once. “Only wrote them in because all the other fics think you actually talk like that. Fucking stupid. Nobody actually likes that shit. It was just stupid, fuck me I was being so stupid.”

“ _Tony_!”

“Don’t talk to me for a while, yeah? I don’t um– I don’t want to talk to you for a while. Either of you. Just stay the fuck away from me.”

********************

********************

One of Tony’s fancy cars peeled out of the garage and took off towards the highway less than half an hour later. 

When Steve and Bucky logged into their account that night, the username @youknowwhoIam was listed as deactivated, the list of fics deleted, nothing at all left on the AO3.

Tony was gone.

“How in the fuck are we supposed to fix this?!” Bucky exploded, tugging at his hair as he paced. “ _How_ Stevie?” 

Steve didn’t answer, but both his tablet and his phone left impressive dents in the wall before shattering into pieces on the floor. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho-ho-holy long break between chapters but we are back! This chapter is a little more serious, but not a whole lot because this isn’t really a fic to take seriously lol. 
> 
> REMINDER: None of the fics/blogs mentioned are based on any real blogs/people/fics– I’m pulling ideas from my “idea page” and just making up blog names as I go. Any resemblance is unintentional.

Six days went by, and Tony didn’t come home.

Steve called Tony’s cell over and over and each time it went straight to voicemail. Text messages went unanswered and most likely unread. A phone call to Pepper had ended with the redhead telling them in no uncertain terms– “If Tony doesn’t want to talk to you then I am  _not_ about to show you how to get a hold of him.”

“But Pepper–”

“Nope.”

“We need to–”

“Nope.”

“Just listen–”

“I have a company to run, boys, and am far too busy for your shenanigans.” Pepper said stiffly. “I can assure you Tony is safe and sound, but other than that, he has no desire to see either of you or anyone else unless– and this is a direct quote– unless you two goons have fucked the world beyond repair and Iron Man is needed.”

“Um–”

“Is the world fucked beyond repair, gentlemen?”

“Well no, but–”

“Then I don’t think we have anything more to discuss.” A pause, then– “I’ve known Tony for years, and even though I am not his assistant any longer you both can be sure that I take my promise to help Tony in any and every way he needs  _very_ seriously. Do I make myself clear?”

“Um–”

“Good day, gentlemen.”

There was a resounding  _click_ , loud enough over the speakerphone to make both Steve and Bucky flinch.

“Stevie, were we just threatened by Ms. Potts?” Bucky asked slowly. “Because that doesn’t seem right but–”

“I think we were just threatened by Ms. Potts.” Steve confirmed, tossing his phone on the side table and flopping onto the bed with a woe-be-gone sigh. “Which means she probably knows why Tony is upset and what we did which also means–”

“–that the CEO of Stark Industries is aware of what smutty things we read in the dark.” Bucky finished with a groan. “I’ll never be able to look her in the eye again!”

“What are we going to do, Buck?” Steve rolled over and buried his face in a pillow. “What are we going to do? Tony could stay away pretty much forever because until it’s time to suit up, he has no reason to even back to the Tower. He won’t answer phone calls, it’s not like we can leave apologetic messages on his public Twitter or Instagram, and since he’s deleted his AO3 we can’t leave messages there either.”

“It hasn’t even been a week yet.” Bucky joined Steve on the bed, opening his own phone and scrolling through the tabs until he came to Tony’s deactivated AO3 account. “All we can do is wait and see if Tony forgives us or at the very least comes back home. Otherwise we could always—  _TUMBLE_!”

He shouted the last word, startling Steve so badly he damn near fell off the bed, saved only by a desperate grab at Bucky’s arm to keep himself off the floor.

“What the hell Bucky, what’s wrong with you?  _Who’s tumbling_?”

“No. No,  _tumble_.” Bucky said again, typing furiously at his screen. “It’s a website like uh… like an online diary? What do they call those?”

“Blogs?”

“Yeah a blog!” He muttered at his phone when  _tumble_ didn’t turn up what he wanted and tried a different search. “I remember seeing on one of Tony’s fics that more short stories could be found on his Tumble? And I didn’t think anything about it right then of course, but now I wonder if–  _TUMBLR_!”

“Stop shouting!” Steve scowled and  _thwapped_ Bucky with a pillow. “You’re going to give me a heart attack.”

“Nonsense Stevie, your heart could power the nation.” Bucky muttered and when Steve raised his eyebrows, he clarified- “That’s what one of the old posters used’ta say about you for some reason. Found it linked in a fic a while back. Captain America–  _the man whose righteous heart could power a nation._ ”

“Good grief, that is terrible. Anyway. What did you find? Is  _Tumblr_ a thing, because it sounds fake?”

“Apparently it’s a real thing.” Bucky turned so Steve could see the dark blue screen. “So I’ll check for Tony’s username and–”

“–holy shit, there he is.” Steve sat up and snatched the phone, staring down at the picture of the arc reactor, the username _@youknowwhoIam_. “That’s him, right? Check for one of his fic titles or something.”

“It says right there in his blog description– _mostly reader inserts featuring Stucky._ ” Bucky read out loud. “And look, here’s comments mentioning that one soulmate fic that had you bawling, another one about the one where he walks in on us on the couch…. It’s definitely him.”

“Why would he delete his AO3 and not his Tumblr?” Steve’s lips moved as he read through some of the posts silently. “That doesn’t seem to make sense.”

“I dunno, but I’m not going to complain about it.” Bucky tucked himself closer to Steve on the bed as they scrolled through the blog. “Why are these comments negative? Tony is a great writer, who the hell messages a writer just to tell them they don’t like the story?”

“Assholes.” Steve said promptly. “Look at this one– ‘it’s not realistic that Stucky would love someone older than them, no one wants to read reader inserts about old people’. What a dick!”

“And this one–” Bucky tapped the screen to bring up another one. “‘It’s great that you are working through your body image issues by writing yourself into supportive relationships, but don’t you think Steve and Bucky would want someone confident? Most of these read as if they are pitying you by being with you.’ WHO IN THE FUCK?–”

“Hey.” Steve snatched the phone from mid air as it went flying from Bucky’s hand. “Easy. That’s a shitty comment but look at some of the other ones, telling Tony how great his writing is, or how they relate to some of his self confidence struggles.”

“I guess.” Bucky grumbled. “Just makes me want to get an account so I can blast all the negative commenters. Give them a taste of their own medicine.”

“Ummmmmm….” Steve drew the  _m_  out. “What if we just go ahead and do that?”

“What if we go ahead and do  _what_?”

“What if we get an account?” He said slowly. “Get a super obvious username that Tony would know is definitely us and go on and defend his writing. We can leave comments on every fic or chapter or whatever. Say good things about our favorite parts. Prove to Tony that we weren’t just getting off on his fics, but that we really love his writing, really love  _him_.”

“By leaving comments on his fics.” Bucky repeated blankly. “That’s how we’re going to prove that we weren’t just being assholes? By joining Tumblr?”

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Steve shrugged off Bucky’s skepticism. “He doesn’t read them? He reads them and ignores them? He blocks our blog? He’s already done all of those things by not picking up our calls and text messages, so it’s not like it will be worse on Tumblr.”

“…I guess?”

“You don’t sound convinced.” Steve cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. “You have a better idea?”

“No Stevie, I don’t got any better ideas.” Bucky admitted. “It’s just that I’ve been around for a whole lotta your crazy schemes? And ‘ _we should get Tumblr accounts to comment on fan fiction_ ’ isn’t a plan I ever thought you’d have.”

“Well, I never thought I’d be scheming to get a guy with a battery for a heart to fall in love with me or my hundred year old boyfriend either.” Steve retorted. “Plus, this isn’t even close to the craziest plan I’ve ever had and you damn well know it. What about the time my entire plan was  _jump_?”

“ _All_ of your plans were  _jump_.” Bucky fired back. “That ain’t a valid reply.”

“Look, you gonna do this with me or not?” Steve opened up his lap top to start signing up for Tumblr. “Because I’m gonna get Tony back one way or another, and if I gotta join a Stucky fandom to do it, then that’s what I’m gonna do.”

“Fine.” Bucky shoved Steve over so he had room on the bed. “But pick a good name, not something stupid. And nothing dorky either. Make it plain and obvious enough that Tony will know who we are.”

“ _Steveandbucky_  is already taken.” The blonde frowned and tried another one. “So is _rogersbarnes_.”

“What about spangles-and-bucky-bear?” Bucky suggested. “Those are things only Tony calls us, so why would anyone else have the name?”

“Who knew there was a brain under all that brawn?” Steve teased, typing in the user name quickly. “We’re in.”

“Calm down, hacker-man. This is Tumblr not SHIELD files.” Bucky watched over Steve’s shoulder as he filled out basic information for the profile. “So now what, we just start commenting?”

“Hell yeah we do.”

“That’s your entire plan?”

“And if it doesn’t work, we jump out the window.”

“There you go with that  _jump_ shit again. Cut that out.”

*********************

*********************

Tony’s phone had four hundred notifications when he woke up the next morning– four hundred notifications that had nothing to do with his usual emails and social media alerts and had everything to do with his Tumblr.

“What in the hell?” he mumbled, sitting up in the plush hotel bed and opening the seldom used App. He used– or rather  _had_ used– AO3 more than Tumblr mostly because he didn’t like the bullshit that came with being part of the ‘Avengers fandom’ so nine outta ten times he ignored the blog unless he was posting a new scene, skipping over the comments on his fics that were negative, not letting the amount of likes and reblogs or lack there of discourage him or affect his writing at all.

It was more of a journal than anything, really. A place to scribble down his thoughts and bits of writing without feeling as if someone would track him down and figure it out. Tumblr was fairly anonymous and with enough people writing almost  _exactly_ what he was writing, there was no way Tony’s blog would stand out among the masses.

Plus, he had less than a hundred followers, so even on a busy day his fics never got more than a few dozen hits so  _why the fuck_  was there four hundred notifications on his phone?

Tony dialed room service to deliver his usual breakfast and put on his robe before finally opening his phone. “Let’s see why I’m so popular all the sudden, hm?”

_**@spangles-and-bucky-bear commented on your post** – my favorite thing about this fic is how you describe Steve. You don’t write him as static and perfect as other people do, you see him as a real person. Seems like most fic writers think Steve’s entire personality revolves around him being Captain America but you let him just be Steve too._

_**@spangles-and-bucky-bear commented on your post** – Holy shit this scene is so beautiful. It’s not even smutty it’s just sweet, makes me want to wrap up in a blanket and hold the ones I love real tight._

_**@spangles-and-bucky-bear replied to a comment on your post** – Why would you think Stucky wouldn’t understand body image issues? You don’t think Bucky is ashamed of his scars? Or that Steve doesn’t have real bad body dysphoria from the serum? Why wouldn’t they understand and love and relate to someone who struggles with feeling physically inadequate?_

_**@spangles-and-bucky-bear replied to a comment on your post** – man, shut the hell up. Who the hell bothers authors when they’re just writing fun little fics? Who cares if Stucky seems OOC, none of you know them for real, this could be very in character._

_**@spangles-and-bucky-bear commented on your fic** – Fuck me, I love this so much. The image of the reader trusting Stucky enough to let them love him like this is so great. Trust like don’t come easy, especially with soldiers and fighters. Stucky would be so lucky to find someone like this to love them._

“Spangles and Bucky-bear.” Tony repeated. “Are you fucking kidding–” he tossed the phone onto the bed and headed for the shower. “Take a fucking  _hint_.”

*********************

*********************

_@spangles-and-bucky-bear liked your post_

_@spangles-and-bucky-bear liked your post_

_@spangles-and-bucky-bear liked your post_

_@spangles-and-bucky-bear liked your post_

_@spangles-and-bucky-bear liked your post_

_@spangles-and-bucky-bear liked your post_

_@spangles-and-bucky-bear liked your post_

_@spangles-and-bucky-bear liked your post_

_@spangles-and-bucky-bear liked your post_

_@spangles-and-bucky-bear liked your post_

_@spangles-and-bucky-bear liked your post_

_@spangles-and-bucky-bear liked your post_

_@spangles-and-bucky-bear liked your post_

“Damn it.” Tony deleted the Tumblr app from his phone just so it would stop lighting up with new notifications. “Take a hint you super-jacked morons!” 

He didn’t know why he didn’t just erase his blog entirely. It felt too much like erasing a piece of himself, maybe. All the times he’d admitted into the void that he had fallen for Steve and Bucky, all the ways his heart had broken when he came up with another reason they wouldn’t be into him, all the bits and pieces of dreams that had woken him up in the middle of the night sweating and twisting in his sheets desperate for relief.

Deleting his writing and his blog would be like ripping all that away and Tony just wasn’t ready to do that.

But he certainly didn’t want to deal with all the notifications of Bucky and Steve stalking his blog, so he deleted the app off his phone and headed out for a walk.

*****************

*****************

“Alright well, we’ve commented on all of his–” Steve punched Bucky’s shoulder when the big brunette sniffled. “– are you  _still_ crying over that scene? It was like six lines long!”

“How are you not crying!” Bucky blew his nose noisily. “Tony sitting there listening to us say goodbye and hating that he doesn’t have anyone who cares enough about him to beg him to come back home safe? To say that they say goodbye too much?”

“Bucky–”

“Every time you leave for a mission I tell you to hurry home.” Bucky interrupted. “Natasha and Clint tease each other about what they’re going to do to each other when they get back home. Whichever girl of the week Sam has on speed dial is texting him to come back safe. But Tony puts on his suit and blasts out the window and  _no-one_  puts any thought into whether or not he’s coming home. If that doesn’t make you cry, you have a heart of stone.”

“Alright, alright.” Steve cupped Bucky’s jaw and kissed him gently. “When Tony comes back, we’ll start telling him before every mission how much we want him to come home. But in the meantime–” Bucky pursed his lips for another kiss and Steve held him close for a long minute before continuing. “In the meantime, he hasn’t liked any of our comments or responded or anything. But he also hasn’t  _blocked_ us, so maybe there’s still hope.”

“Hope?” Bucky shook his head. “It’s been a week and a half and we haven’t heard anything. We might have really fucked this up, Stevie. He might really–” a deep breath. “– He might really be done with us.”

“Don’t say that.” Steve’s jaw jutted out stubbornly. “We should try one last thing.”

“Trying anything else might be too far, babe.” Bucky argued back. “Maybe we need to just back off and give him some time. I know  _stand back and wait_  isn’t your normal idea but–”

“Just listen for a minute. Maybe the comments aren’t a grand enough gesture. All we’re doing is giving a few, belated lines on something Tony put his heart and soul into.” Steve swiped through the master list on Tony’s blog. “Even if we wrote longer comments, he already feels like we were making fun of him for the fics, so it might just be making him feel even more self conscious, like we’re over compensating.”

“Okay….” Bucky hummed quietly. “So what do we do then? What would make Tony realize that we’re being sincere?”

“I feel like that’s obvious.” Steve opened a text post on his blog. “We have to write our own fan fiction.”

Bucky stared at him for a full two minutes. “We have to write our own fan fiction? How was that answer supposed to be obvious to me? In what universe is writing fan fiction an obvious fix for our problem?”

“Look.” Steve chewed at his lip for a minute. “Writing all this stuff down– it probably took a lot of courage on Tony’s part. Even if it’s pretty anonymous, he still opened himself up to criticism and negativity from all the other people who read it. He took what he was feeling and put it out there and left himself vulnerable to any and all blow back, right?”

“Right…”

“So we do the same thing.” Steve motioned to his laptop. “If we put our feelings out there for everyone to read,open ourselves up to all the shitty commenters and people who think they are ‘critiquing’ but are really just being dicks, if we put it all into writing and post it.. Maybe we can tag it as inspired by Tony’s writing. That way, he should get an email right, that he was tagged in something? And at the very least, even if he  _doesn’t_ read it, he knows we put the effort out there.”

“And if he doesn’t respond?”

“Then we respect the fact that he doesn’t want anything to do with us anymore.” The words were ash in Steve’s mouth. “And we let it go.”

Bucky was quiet for another few minutes. “I’m a terrible writer, Stevie. Can’t even hardly take a phone message. How’m I supposed to write a story about how I feel?”

“It’s fan fiction, Buck.” Relieved that Bucky was on board, Steve booted up his laptop. “How hard can it be?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is equal parts hilarious and cringe-worthy and actually adorable, I literally had to force myself not to edit Stucky’s fic because I wanted it to be authentic “noob” so you know… say nice things lol

“Alright.” Steve paced back and forth in the living room, a note pad held in one hand, tapping a pen on his chin with the other. “Alright, lets go over what we know about what sort of things Tony likes when he writes fic.” **  
**

“He likes when we make him feel safe.” Bucky was laying flat on the floor, tossing a ball into the air and catching it. “But not _small_. All his fics are about feeling safe cause we’re big and can take care of him, but at the same time acknowledging how strong of a person he is.”

“Right.” Steve scribbled on his notepad. “Because suited up as Avengers we’re equals, so it’s important that outside of the team we don’t treat him as less.”

“Cos he’s not super powered.” Bucky agreed. “‘Cept for that big ol’ brain of his. Practically a superpower right there.”

“It really is.” Another scribble. “So, our fic needs to include us recognizing him not just as an Avenger but also as a person. And not because he’s rich or whatever.”

“Avoid the rich thing.” Bucky caught the ball and hesitated. “Actually, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to mention it. He makes so much tech for us, we don’t even gotta worry about replacing phones or anything. I broke a tablet and a phone that were both worth more than I got in the bank and he replaced them without even blinking. So something about how the money and tech don’t matter to us.”

“Ooh, that’s good.” Steve drew a few lines under  _don't matter_. “And he loves when we love his body, right?”

“And whatever Tony thinks are his flaws.” Bucky wrinkled his nose. “Fuckin’ ridiculous. Like he’s got any flaws.”

* * *

 

“Grey hair, not being as fit as us, short.” Steve muttered, and when Bucky made a disgruntled noise he explained, “The hair and fitness, he talks about that in his fics. But I know he’s weird about his height cos he wears lifts in his shoes.”

“Shut up.” Bucky's eyes flew open wide. “ _Lifts_?”

“You don’t really think he’s six foot, do you?” Despite himself, Steve smirked a little. “Ever notice that he’s always in shoes? I bet he’s five-eight, maybe five nine at the most.”

“That’s so cute I could die.” Bucky started laughing. “Oh my god. I could pick him up and put him in my pocket! Don’t put  _that_ in the fic but definitely put something about him being the perfect size for us or something.”

“Perfect size.” The pen scratched across the paper. “He likes when he makes us laugh.”

“He’s funny as hell.”

“And he’s got a thing for me wearing red and you wearing blue.”

“Make sure we are in the appropriate colors then.”

“And uh—“ Steve pursed his lips in thought. “He’s got like an armor kink too. Really likes your arm, likes to see me in my uniform. Something along those lines.”

“Add a scene where we walk in right off the field.” Bucky demanded. “You strippin’ outta your uniform, me maybe lifting something heavy or my arm adjusting so it makes all that noise.”

“Noisy uniform kink scene, yep.” He hesitated before adding. “And after the undressing…”

“It’s not about sex with him.” Bucky's voice was quiet. “You know? It’s more about the cuddlin’ and being close. So maybe naked but— but not you know, not  _that_ kind of naked. There’s a word for that, right?”

“Ummm….” Steve flipped back through his notes about Tony's fic. “He tags a lot of his stuff  _non sexual intimacy,_   _non sexual nudity_ …. more along those lines. That’s a good idea Buck, he doesn’t need to read bout us all getting off together, it should be about us just  _being_ together.”

“Kay, but I can't hardly lay nexta you without gettin’ hard.” Bucky pointed out. “No way I could lay nexta you and Tony nekkid and stay—“ a vague motion over his lap. “Flaccid.”

Steve stumbled and nearly face planted, mouth open in horror. “Don’t  _ever_ say that word again.”

“Why?” Bucky frowned. “M’just sayin’. It’s impossible to be flaccid when I’m in bed with you. Specially not with the serum, we got like… super stamina. If Tony puts that booty up against me there’s no way I’ll be—“

“If you say flaccid one more time, I might be flaccid for the rest of my life.” Steve cut in. “That is the least sexy word I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“Stevie—“

“ _Literally_ the least sexy.”

“But its a real thing! What else are we supposed to call it!”

“We can call it being soft!” Steve cried, waving his hands around. “Or not mention it at all! Nowhere during this naked cuddling scene do we need to mention the state of our—!”

He stopped mid sentence, gesturing wildly for Bucky to shut the hell up, but it was too late. Bucky was already half way through nearly shouting— “the state of our hot throbbing lengths!?!” and missed Steve’s cues entirely.

A  _clink_ behind him made Bucky twist around and his mouth fell open when he saw Natasha standing there, a plate nearly slipping from her fingers, the fork balancing precariously on the edge.

“Uh, hey. Hey Nat.” Steve’s face flooded red and Bucky muttered a curse. “How’s uh— how’s it going?”

“Look.” Natasha’s green eyes flicked between the two of them for several minutes before she spoke again. “Look. I don’t know what the hell you two are doing it why you have said  _flaccid_ so many times in the last two minutes but for the love of god  _stop_.”

“It was just—“

“I don’t want to know.” She held her hand up to stop Bucky. “I have never not wanted to know anything less in my entire life ever. Stop saying that word. It’s unsexy and gross and makes me think of wrinkly, saggy, old man sac and—“

“ _Babe_!” From Clint, standing horrified in the doorway. “Are you talking to the Tweedles about old man balls?! WHY THE HELL--!?!”

“I’m sorry.” Now Sam, and Bucky put both arms over his face and wished he’d died when he fell from the train seventy years ago. “Who’s talking about old  _what_ now?”

“The Tweedles are talking about gross flaccid things.” Clint wrinkled his nose. “Save that sorta talk for the bedroom, boys. You aren’t supposed to include people in what passes for your sexy times or scenes without our consent.”

“And I  _definitely_ didn’t consent to this.” Sam added. “Whatever—whatever this is that’s happening in the living room that involves that particular f-word. Not consenting. Cut it out.” 

“Well this is officially the worst conversation I’ve ever had in my life.” Steve announced. “And that includes the one where a group of teenage girls asked me if I was a irgin before the serum and then laughed in my face when I told them I hadn’t been a virgin for years before that.”

“Yeah, I’m leavin’.” Bucky jumped to his feet and stomped towards the door, Steve  _ack_ ing when Bucky's left fist closed around his collar and nearly yanked him off his feet as he dragged him along. “Let’s go Stevie.”

The other three were quiet until the soldiers had gotten in the elevator and headed up to their room.

“What in the fuck—“ Sam broke the silence first, shaking his head. “They get weirder every day.”

“It’s all that ice.” Clint said decisively. “Does things to their brain. Nat, what do you think?”

“I think after that conversation I’ll never be able to look at a naked man again. Sorry, babe. Lights off until my favorite below the waist part of you resembles a steel rod, that’s just the way it has to be.”

“Yeah, that’s fair.”

*******************

*******************

Tony scrolled through his email idly as he sat on the balcony of the hotel, forwarding several things to Pepper, deleting most of the rest, and actually typing out a real response to the precious few he felt were worth his time.

One was a request from a local Children’s hospital wondering if Iron Man would come and pay a visit to a special little patient who wanted very badly to meet him. -- _Of course Iron Man will be there, please send me a list of toys they would like/favorite colors/any allergies etc._

Another from a school in Maine who desperately needed a new science lab and wondered if Iron Man would come and speak at their fundraiser to encourage a larger attendance.-- _Contact Ms. Potts and tell her how much you need for the lab, and then hold the fundraiser anyway, I’ll be there and I’ll bring cookies._

The third was from Harley Keener and Tony smiled as he read the rambling email, Harley filling him in on all the unnecessary details of high school life, how his little sister was doing in middle school, how his mom was terrified for him to learn to drive but Harley was determined to get car, how he’d taken a job at the local mechanic shop to earn some money. --  _Tell you what kiddo, at Christmas time you bring me how much money you’ve saved and I’ll match it and we’ll get you a car. Your first car should always be a piece of crap, it teaches you to appreciate the better ones later on. Mine was a Subaru with rusted out bumpers and windows that didn’t roll down at all. I definitely appreciate my Ferrari these days._

Tony laughed to himself imaging Harley’s face over that little comment, and made a note in his personal file--  _Buy Harley a new car for Christmas, probably a Jeep_ \-- and moved on.

An email from Tumblr caught his eye and Tony hesitated before clicking on it. He wasn’t ever tagged  in anything from Tumblr other than those Tag Games, but it was maybe worth a shot. He hadn’t even checked his blog in days, not since deleting the app, so he had no idea if Steve and Bucky had kept commenting on his fics or if they had given up or if they--

**@spangles-and-bucky-bear tagged you in a post “The Stories We Write”**

“Um… what?” Tony froze, thumb wavering over the email. “They tagged me in what now?”

**@spangles-and-bucky-bear tagged you in a post “The Stories We Write”**

“The Stories We Write.” he repeated. “That… that doesn’t sound like a tag game.”

**@spangles-and-bucky-bear tagged you in a post “The Stories We Write”**

Tony slumped into the chair by window, and after a long moment of indecision, opened the email.

_What’s the worst that could happen?_

***********************

> _“C’mere sugar.” Bucky grins up at you before pulling you down onto his lap and when your eyes go wide, his hold gentles, left arm resting at his side, right arm just barely curled around your waist. “You alright?”_
> 
> _“Um--” you glance around but no one else is in the room so you relax just a little bit into his chest and Bucky gathers you close, winding both arms tight around you and hauling you right up against his heart. “What’s going on, Bucky?” you ask. “Why are you being so cuddly all the sudden?”_
> 
> _“Can’t I just hold my best fella?” Bucky mumbles into your hair. You can hear him breathe in deep, then almost feel him smile when he realizes you’re wearing his shampoo. “Did ya run outta that fancy stuff you use?” a kiss on your forehead and when you sigh, Bucky holds you even closer._
> 
> _“Is it okay that I used your shampoo?” you ask uncertainly, not real sure if that was alright or not. “I know you like a specific brand but--”_
> 
> _“You can use everything of mine you want.” Bucky says quickly._
> 
> _“Cuz I’ll buy you more?” you joke and he shakes his head._
> 
> _“Nope. Don’t matter what you buy me, or what you don’t buy me. That sorta thing don’t matter. I don’t care that you’re rich. I’m just glad you’re sticking around enough to want to use my shower. Was a little afraid that you’d spend the night with me and then walk away.”_
> 
> _“You think I’d love you and leave you?” you tease but Bucky isn’t teasing when he answers, “You got about a million other options besides a banged up super soldier, baby doll. You’re brilliant and sexy and--”_
> 
> _“Stop.” you put a hand over his mouth. “Bucky, stop.”_
> 
> _“You gotta listen when I say things like this.” Bucky kisses your palm, then your mouth. “Cuz I mean every word. There’s bout a million reasons why you’re too good for me, and every day I wonder why you like me.”_
> 
> _“I think your arms hot.” You admit and Bucky grins at you, flexing his left arm so the plates shifted and clicked and fit back together. “Yeah, super hot.”_
> 
> _“That the only reason you like me, sugar?” He pretend pouts and this time you kiss him sorta shy._
> 
> _“I guess you’re personality is okay too, Bucky-bear.”_
> 
> _“Don’t believe him, he only wants you for your body.” Steve interrupts you and Bucky’s next kiss, striding into the living room decked out in his uniform, and you try not to stare but damn does the All-American look do things for you. “He loves me for my personality, don’t you sweetheart?” He swoops you up from Bucky’s lap without even trying, and you sort of love how tiny you feel in his arms._
> 
> _“You okay after the mission?” Steve asks over a long kiss. “I mean, I know you’re okay because you more than held your own but I was just wondering if you had any bruises you needed me to kiss better.”_
> 
> _“Now hold on.” before you can even say anything, Bucky is interrupting to protest. “If there’s going to be bruises kissed, I want in on that too!”_
> 
> _The thought of two super soldiers fighting over who gets to kiss your bruises makes you laugh and Steve holds you a little tighter._
> 
> _“I love your laugh.” he tells you, but you just roll your eyes and you know they know you have a hard time taking compliments. “Have you eaten anything yet?”_
> 
> _“I was on my way to the kitchen when Bucky grabbed me.” you inform him and Bucky grins unrepentantly. “So no.”_
> 
> _“I’ll get you a sandwich.” Steve decides. “I’ll get you a sandwich, Bucky get him up to the room and into the shower, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”_
> 
> _“I got you.” Bucky takes you right from Steve’s arms and you laugh again when your feet don’t even touch the ground during the entire exchange. “Look at you, you’re the perfect size for me to carry. Fit right into my arms.”_
> 
> _“You just like that I’m so much shorter than you.” you fuss, blushing because it drives you crazy that both your boyfriends are almost six inches taller than you._
> 
> _“That’s not it at all.” Steve calls from the kitchen and you curse his super soldier hearing. “It’s not that we like you being short, we just like that we can squish you between us and still get our arms around each other. You fit perfectly between us.”_
> 
> _“Oh.” You blush again and Bucky kisses your nose before carrying you upstairs._
> 
> _He leaves you alone to shower which you weren’t expecting. Bucky’s kind of an ass man and you know he loves to rub up against you, but this time he just hands you his favorite shampoo and winks._
> 
> _Steve pokes his head in later and gives you a look that's basically a leer when he sees you naked and covered in suds._
> 
> _Automatically you go to cover your stomach but Steve rolls his eyes. “What are you doing? Don’t cover up, I was just starting to enjoy myself.”_
> 
> _“You’re a pervert!” Bucky yells from the bedroom. “Let him get washed in peace!”_
> 
> _“You want me to wash your back?” Steve offers, his eyes still trained on your body, on the scars from Afghanistan and your stomach, the various scrapes you got while out on a mission and then he reaches out and sproings a curl by your ear. “Or your hair? Are you going to keep the silver? I love it.”_
> 
> _“Right.” you bat his hand away. “Because nothing says sexy like gray hair.”_
> 
> _“Everything on you is sexy.” he says instead and then blows you a kiss. “I warmed up a towel in the dryer for you and there’s a sandwich waiting in the room, ok?”_
> 
> _“Thank you.”_
> 
> _The towel is warm and fluffy when you get done and you pat yourself down quickly, not wanting to keep them waiting any longer than necessary._
> 
> _“Take your time.” Steve says as you hurry out the bathroom door. “We’re not going anywhere honey, just here whenever you’re ready.”_
> 
> _Your mouth drops when you see that they are both already naked, clothes piled on the floor, two big bodies stretched out on the bed._
> 
> _“Come on, sweet thing.” Bucky holds out his hand coaxingly. “Come lay with us.”_
> 
> _“Um--” you drop your towel self consciously, but both Bucky and Steve’s eyes light up when they see you naked, and Steve reaches for you too, pulling you down onto the bed and between their bodies._
> 
> _“There you are.” he kisses you happily, his hand resting protectively over the scars on your chest, and behind you Bucky snuggles up into your back._
> 
> _“I’m tired.” you say quietly, not wanting to hurt their feelings or have them think you aren’t interested in sex. “Just… really tired.”_
> 
> _“We’re tired too.” Bucky kisses the back of your neck, then your ear and finally your lips when you turn towards him. “Just want to hold you, maybe take a quick nap is that okay?”_
> 
> _“Sure?”_
> 
> _“Come here.” Steve lays down in the pillows and pulls you into his chest, tucking you right up against his heart and Bucky budges up behind you so you are squashed into a super soldier sandwich. “Is this okay?”_
> 
> _“Yeah.”_
> 
> _“Good, cuz we love it.” Bucky’s left arm lays securely over both you and Steve, the plates and gears whirring as he locks it tight to hold you close. “We love falling asleep next to you.”_
> 
> _“And waking up next to you.” Steve adds._
> 
> _“You’re so beautiful.” A gentle kiss._
> 
> _“And smart.” Steve adds again._
> 
> _“We thought we were complete when it was just us.” Bucky says and you can feel him thick against your ass but he doesn’t try to hump you or anything, just nestles close and sighs happily. “But we didn’t know how happy you would make us.”_
> 
> _“Or how much we love you.” Steve presses into to you too, and your breath hitches when his fingers slide over your ass but neither one of them seems to want to try to have sex, both content to just be naked and together with you. “Took us a while to figure it out--”_
> 
> _“-- and we were sorta stupid along the way.” Bucky interrupts. “Didn’t really know how to tell you how we felt so we screwed up a few times.”_
> 
> _“--but we made it.” Steve finishes. “Didn't we? You happy with us, sweetheart?”_
> 
> _“I’m happy.” you whisper, and both the soldiers hold you as close as they can and pull the blankets up around you._
> 
> _“We love you.” Steve says it first, tipping your chin up to kiss your mouth slow and sweet and trying to convince you with just his touch how much it’s true._
> 
> _“We love you.” Bucky says next, leaning over your body to dot kisses all over your cheek, his tone low and possessive. “Whatever happens, don’t ever doubt that.”_
> 
> _“Read a bunch of stories about people falling in love and getting their happily ever after.” Steve whispers. “This is our happily ever after, right here.”_
> 
> _“With you.” Bucky whispers._
> 
> _You fall asleep after that, safe and warm in their arms and it's not until you watch the video later, until you hook into the camera feed that runs in the tower 24/7 that you realize that Bucky and Steve never went to sleep at all, they just stayed up and held you tight, kissing you whenever you started to wake up, switching positions every time you needed to roll over, adjusting the blankets when you got cold._
> 
> _They stayed up all night just taking care of you and you love that._
> 
> _“This is our happily ever after.” Bucky tells you the next morning, handing you a cup of coffee and kissing you sweetly._
> 
> _“Just like in all the stories.” Steve confirms, but he can tell that you don’t really believe him so he says, “just wait. We’ll write it all down, all the little ways we fell in love with you and then anytime you doubt it you can read the stories we write and know it’s true.”_
> 
> _“Okay.” you smile extra big, and Bucky and Steve love your smile so much they can’t help kissing you again._
> 
> _“They’re gross.” Sam says from the other table, sounding nosy and stupid and Bucky throws a spoon at him without even looking, hitting him right in his face._
> 
> _“Nice shot.” you admire and Bucky and Steve high-five over your head and the three of you live happily ever after._

********************

Tony put his phone down and scrubbed his hands over his face. “That was not a good fan fiction.” he said out loud into the empty room. “The grammar was weird and the sentence format was terrible and repetitive and the end part with Sam is self serving and unnecessary.”

Then he wiped the tears from his eyes and picked up his phone to read it again.

*********************

Steve’s phone chimed with that little  _ding-swoosh!_  that was his Tumblr comment notification and Sam shrieked in alarm when four hundred plus combined pounds of super soldier scrambled over his side of the couch to get to the little device.

“You couldn’t have just asked me to hand you your phone!” he shouted, shoving and kicking to get Bucky off of him. “Damn it, you two! Stop squashing me!”

“Sorry Sam.” Steve said absentmindedly, and Bucky just shifted his weight and shoved Sam right off the couch and onto the floor without commenting. “This is an important message.”

They ignored Sam’s muttering and hovered over the phone anxiously, waiting for the comment to load.

_**@youknowwhoIam commented on your post** \-- I don’t know what to say about this_

_Ding-swoosh!_

_**@youknowhoIam commented on your post** \-- second time reading it and I still don’t know what to say_

_Ding-swoosh!_

_**@youknowwhoIam commented on your post** \-- third time_

_Ding-swoosh!_

_**@youknowyouIam commented on your post** \-- four times and I still got nothing_

Bucky and Steve waited for a long time for the next notification, staring at the phone together and barely breathing.

_Ding-swoosh!_

_**@youknowwhoIam commented on your post** \-- this is the best fic I’ve ever read._


	8. Chapter 8

A short but politely worded message on Steve and Bucky’s Tumblr gave the name and address of the hotel Tony was staying at, and when they checked at the front desk to ask about a room number, the receptionist handed over a key and directed them towards the stairs. **  
**

Steve’s hand shook a little when he tried to fit the key in the door, and Bucky turned him around for a quick kiss. “S’alright, Stevie.” he murmured. “Don’t worry. He wouldn’a messaged us if he if he didn’t want to see us. _Definitely_ wouldn’a given us a key. It’s alright.” 

“I guess.” Steve took a deep breath. “This is just  _big_ , right? If he wants to be with us then everything’s gonna change and if he doesn’t want to be with us–”

“Hey hey hey.” Bucky slid his fingers into Steve’s hair and pushed their foreheads together, leaving tiny kisses on Steve’s nose and cheeks. “No sense stressin’ bout it, losin’ your hair ain’t gonna change what’s gonna happen when we open that door. Besides, if you go bald m’gonna leave you so cut it out.”

“You’d leave me if I went bald, Bucky?” Despite his nervousness, Steve smiled a little. “That hurts me deep, babe. Who knew you were so shallow?”

“Course I’m shallow.” Bucky murmured over another kiss. “S’why I didn’t let ya fuck me till you were all big and golden and muscly.”

“Christ, I hate you.” Steve laughed, his shoulders slumping in relief. “Okay, let’s do this.”

“Let’s do this.”

Steve’s hand was still shaking a little, but the door opened this time at least and together they stepped into a ridiculously plush hotel suite.

“Wow.” Bucky whistled quietly as they took it all in– the living room with over stuffed couches, a small but fully capable kitchen with a bar, double doors that led to the bedroom and sliding glass doors that opened onto a balcony. “When Tony runs away, he does it in style, huh? This is nicer than all my apartments I’ve ever lived in combined.”

“And then some.” Steve added. “It might be nicer than our room at the Tower, too.”

“Yeah well, I’m a billionaire so it’s not like I’m going to camp out in a Motel 6.” Tony spoke from a door neither had noticed, standing on top of a step that led into an adjoining room. “And  _running away_ makes it sound like I’m throwing a tantrum because a sibling stole my toy. I prefer the term  _strategically retreating_. Little more professional.”

“Oh, Tony…” Steve tried not to sound so sad, but Tony was doing that  _thing_ that he did when he was uneasy, unleashing that cutting wit and a healthy dose of sarcastic humour to cover how badly he really just wanted to bolt out the door and hide somewhere.

A quick glance at Bucky to confirm and Bucky nodded slightly. He knew what Tony was doing too.

“Well.” Bucky cleared his throat, consciously softening his voice and tipping his head down so he was looking at Tony through his lashes. “You  _strategically retreat_  to some pretty great places. Who did ya hafta flirt with to get a suite like this for this long?”

“No one.” Tony’s expression didn’t waver as he looked them over. “I own the hotel. The one next door too. Real easy to get a room when it’s my name on the deed.”

“I–” Steve didn’t know what to say to that. “Well um– it’s a great room. You made a uh– a great real estate choice. Um… kudos.”

Bucky sent Steve a scathing look, mouthing  _kudos_?!? but Tony’s lips twitched in what might have been a smile so maybe it would be alright.

“This is actually your room.” He said after a minute, motioning around the space. “I’m in the adjoining room. Didn’t know if I was ready to handle you guys in close quarters and I wanted a door to slam if you pissed me off.”

“That’s… fair.” Bucky sat down on one of the couches, grabbing Steve’s belt and yanking him down as well. “And um–”

“So are you considering doing the fan fiction thing full time?” Tony interrupted. “Because I don’t think you should quit your day jobs quite yet. You’re better at saving the world than you are at putting sentences together.”

“Told you.” Bucky punched Steve’s shoulder. “Told you I can barely take a phone message, definitely can’t write a story.”

“Okay but in our defense–” Steve smiled hesitantly, trying to gauge Tony’s mood. “It’s been seventy somethin’ years since we were in school and having to do this sort of thing all the time.”

“Sentences haven’t changed all that much, not valid.” Tony shook his head, but he uncrossed his arms at least, leaned against the door frame instead of standing so stiffly. “But I mean, it wasn’t the  _worst_ format I’ve seen. At least you used paragraphs and attempted punctuation.”

“Yeah yeah, so our grammar wasn’t all that great.” Bucky chewed at the inside of his cheek nervously. “But what about the words, were those alright?” Beside him, Steve went very very still, sitting ram rod straight on the couch and holding his breath. “Cos you know that’s–that’s what was important about it. Not the format, but the  _words_.”

Tony stared down at the floor for a long time before he sort of collapsed onto the step leading into their room, dragging his fingers through his hair and destroying the perfectly crafted style.

“Tony?” Steve asked quietly when Tony didn’t say anything another minute or two. “Why didn’t you ever just  _tell_ us how you felt? We had no idea for so long, why didn’t you say something?  _Any_ thing?” 

Tony sighed, clasped his hands between his knees and didn’t meet their eyes when he said, “Steve, I’ve been in love with you for years. Since New York.” Steve made a wounded sort of noise and Tony nodded. “And Bucky, I had a crush on you when I was like fourteen. Steve was this perfect image of Captain America that I would never measure up to, but Bucky, all those stories from the Commandos and Aunt Peggy– you just seemed  _real_. Like you would like me and I’m a little embarrassed to admit the first few people I kissed looked a whole lot like you, I’m a real sucker for all that hair and those blue eyes.”

Bucky tried not to grin so big, and Steve elbowed him sharply when he ended up looking goofy anyway. “Sorry.” he muttered. “But ha-ha I was Tony’s teenage crush.”

“Yeah, you’re a real heart-throb.” Steve hissed back.

“ _Anyway_.” Tony cleared his throat loudly and both their heads snapped around to look at him again. “Anyway, after New York I thought Steve and I might have a chance, you know? You were a lot more human than the stories made you out to be and we laughed and we talked and you used to hang out with me–”

“And then I showed back up.” Bucky finished.

“And then you showed back up.” Tony confirmed. “And Steve, you were  _gone_. Out the door like a shot looking for Bucky and announcing your love on live TV and wearing matching holiday sweaters and I–” he spread his hands in a  _what now_  sort of gesture. “–how was I going to compete with that? Everyone knew Cap and Sergeant Barnes had been a love story. Even the strongest anti-gay jerks out there applauded when you two were reunited. A love story that literally spans a century? I can’t compete with that.”

“ _Tony_.” Steve started up off the couch, determined to go and just wrap Tony in a hug but Bucky stopped him, shook his head and muttered, “Let him finish.”

“The uh– the writing started out as a weird sort of journal.” Tony said next, deciding to just get it all out in the open at once. “I don’t like to hand write things and so I thought about starting a blog, some place to dump my thoughts into the void. Tumblr seemed safe because it’s anonymous and with a little encryption the blog wouldn’t  _ever_ be traceable. Plus, it’s a platform for everyone else that’s sort of obsessed with you two, so I fit right in.”

A self deprecating laugh, and  _god_ they hated it.

“Never once did I think you would find it.” He added. “Never in a  _million_ years would I think that you two would not only stumble onto fan fiction but also onto my specific blog and then realize that it  _was_ in fact my blog. What are the odds of that happening?”

“And never  _once_ –” quieter now. “– did I think you’d return my feelings and try to tell me via fan fiction. This whole thing has been fucking ridiculous and every time I think about it, it gets a little more ridiculous and now I’m hiding in a hotel because I’ve been too fucking embarrassed to even look you two in the face.”

Tony still didn’t look right at them, his gaze trained on a spot on the floor in front of the couch. “And now here we are. That’s the whole– the whole thing.” 

Bucky and Steve exchanged a look, came to an agreement via eye contact and raised eyebrows and Tony about jumped out of his skin when there was suddenly a super soldier on either side of him, crowding onto the step and winding their arms around his waist.

“What–what are you guys doing?” he squeaked and Steve brushed his fingers through the silver at Tony’s temples before pressing a gentle kiss to the strands. “Steve?”

“We suck at writing fan fiction.” Steve squeezed at Tony’s side. “I mean  _really_ suck. I had to talk Bucky out of using the f-word but lost the battle on  _hump_. We are not good at it.”

“The F-word?” Tony repeated.

“Flaccid.” Bucky answered helpfully and Tony clapped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t scream. “Yeah, that was about Stevie’s reaction, too. We ain’t any good at this sorta thing, Tony. Not at writin’, not like you are.”

“The stories you write made me cry.” Steve admitted, his lips moving against Tony’s ear. “The way you wrote about us falling in love and then having to say goodbye? Sweetheart, it  _killed_ me.”

“And all th’ones bout thinking I was okay even though I’m all scarred.” Bucky added. “Not carin’ bout my arm, holdin’ me when I had nightmares. We must’a fallen in love with you a thousand different times, baby.”

“I– you– um–” Tony’s eyes widened helplessly. “I don’t–”

“And if we gotta write you a hundred more fics to prove how much we love you, then that’s what we’re going to do.” Steve said firmly, cupping Tony’s jaw so he couldn’t look away. “Do you understand? Bucky and I had this talk already. Sure, we stumbled onto your blog by accident, and Bucky was the one to realize it was you, but as soon as we knew it was you we sat and talked about what we wanted.”

“We weren’t gonna go ahead with nothin’ if we weren’t on the same page.” Bucky tucked his forehead into Tony’s shoulder. “Stevie told me that he’d wanted ya before I came home and I told him I’d wanted ya about since the first time you smiled at me.”

“In retrospect we should have just told you how we felt. We probably could’a saved the conversation about fan fiction for after we were together for a while, you know?” Steve lifted the back of Tony’s shirt to touch skin, humming contentedly when Tony leaned into the touch. “But instead we thought if we tried to court you the way you talked about in the fics, then maybe you would figure it out.”

“Didn’t think you’d get embarrassed.” Bucky shifted so more of him was pressing into Tony’s side. “Didn’t think you would think we were makin’ fun of you, you know? We were never makin’ fun of you, sugar.” 

“It’s a little embarrassing to know you guys were basically reading my diary.” Tony said slowly, tipping his head to the side when Bucky’s mouth landed at the base of his throat. “And it wasn’t like I was just waxing poetic about your muscles, I wrote some pretty porny stuff.”

“We know.” Steve sounded like he was smiling. “We  _liked_ it.”

“We sure did.” Bucky was grinning too, rubbing light circles into Tony’s stomach with his right hand, tightening the gears of his left arm to budge them all closer together. “But we liked it more when ya talked bout how much ya loved us.”

“Waking up in the morning and just holding each other.” Steve whispered. “Taking showers and washing each other’s hair.”

“Making out during movie nights.” Bucky waggled his eyebrows mischievously. “All th’little things that people in love get to do. Those fics were the best.”

“We tried to figure out what you liked to put it in our fic.” A shy confession from Steve. “And we aren’t as good at it as you are, but we meant every word.”

“ _Every_ word.” Bucky emphasized, then met Steve’s eyes for a second and added, “We love you, baby doll.”

“We do, Tony.” Steve nodded quickly. “Sweetheart, we are just  _crazy_ about you. Have been for ages. And if we fucked all this up and have to start over with you, we will. No crazy plots and schemes from fan fiction–”

“– no terrible one liners that sound like they are from a porno–”

“–no weird stalking you on Tumblr–”

“– or spamming your account with comments–”

“Or using weird words to describe sexy times–”

Tony laughed then, and Steve and Bucky sighed in relief. “You guys are dorks. You don’t have to stop doing any of that. You were acting terrible and cheesy and weird but you know–” he shrugged. “I sort of liked it. Before I realized you were quoting my own fan fiction at me, I was pretty flattered by all the attention.”

“We’re gonna flatter the shit outta ya.” Bucky swore and Steve groaned out loud. “What Bucky means is–”

“No no.” Bucky cut in. “I stand by what I said. Tony knows what I meant.”

“I do know what you mean.” Tony wet his lips uncertainly, then leaned in and kissed Steve, pulling away after a few seconds to turn and kiss Bucky as well. “And I’m fully on board.”

“Yeah?” Steve brought him back for another kiss, nibbling across a plush bottom lip longingly. “We didn’t screw this up terribly? You still want to give us a chance?”

“You screwed it up pretty badly.” Tony went back to Bucky, shivering when metal fingers traced along his jaw and into his hair. “But I suppose I didn’t have to  _strategically retreat_  and ignore all your attempts to reach me for a few weeks either.”

“You got nothin’ to apologize for.” Bucky’s moan was more of a rumble when Tony sucked lightly at his tongue. “Let us do the apologizin’ and the makin’ up and we’ll take care of it all, yeah?”

“Well I mean, he  _could_ apologize for one thing.” Steve countered, and when Tony started to pull away, he rushed to finish– “You’ve been writing all this sexy stuff about us and never  _once_ hit us up to try it out together. For all you know, you’ve been writing us all wrong.”

“Ohhhh.” Bucky’s pale eyes lit in agreement. “He’s  _right_! Tony! You are just makin’ things up about us, where’s your integrity as writer? Should’a done some research, what if I was offended by how you wrote me?”

“Research?” Tony repeated in disbelief. “ _Offended_?”

“The way I see it,” Steve stood to his feet smoothly, bringing Tony and Bucky with him. “The only way to avoid this problem is to do some hands on research for your next fic.”

“My next fic?” A little yelp as Tony found himself being herded towards the bed. “Hands on research?”

“You aren’t done writin’ are ya?” Bucky kicked his shoes off and fell back onto the bed, holding his arms open for Tony and grinning when the genius climbed up on the bed as well. “Don’t you got more ideas?”

“I have–” Tony flattened his palm on Bucky’s chest, tensing his fingers as the muscles twitched beneath his palm. “Wow. I have  _so_ many ideas for so many more fics.”

“Well then this is our chance to inform you that we expect our representation in these future fics to be one hundred percent accurate.” Steve deadpanned. “And that will require  _hands on research_.”

“Have you two been reading college au’s?” Tony asked suspiciously. “Because this sounds like a line from a college au where research and study sessions end in sex.”

“Damn Stevie.” Bucky winked and Tony almost melted. “He’s onto us.”

“We’ve been reading a bunch of “ _oh no there’s only one bed_ ” fics as well.” Steve slipped onto the bed next to them and budging a kiss to Tony’s forehead. “Interesting how real life follows fic plot lines so often.”

“There’s actually two beds.” Tony pointed out. “I reserved two rooms–”

Bucky flung his shoe at the adjoining door and it hit with a  _thwack_ , shutting the door between the rooms. “Oh look at that, now there’s only  _one_ bed.”

“Oh my god.”

“Hashtag platonic bed sharing.” Another kiss at Tony’s temple. “If that’s what you want. We’re just happy we didn’t lose you, sweetheart.”

“Did you just  _hashtag_ a –”

“Sweet thing.” Bucky interrupted. “Hashtag extreme cuddling. Stop talking and come here.”

“Oh my god–!” Tony’s shout of laughter was muffled by an flurry of kisses– and accompanying terrible fan fiction lines– from both the soldiers. “After we’re done, I’m going to tell you two exactly why you’re dorks.”

“That’s fair.”

“Yeah, we probably deserve that.”

“Hashtag happily ever after.”

“Oh for fucks sake–”

*********************

*********************

“Hey.” Later, after some  _not_ platonic bed sharing, Tony stretched happily and snuggled into Bucky’s chest. “Did you guys ever read anything other than reader-inserts?”

“We started off just reading stuff about us.” Steve climbed back in bed and mouthed kisses across Tony’s shoulder before sitting up and kissing Bucky as well, handing Tony a bottle of water. “Then sorta fell into the reader inserts when Bucky discovered Yoolyn–”

Tony spit water onto Bucky when he started laughing and Bucky just rolled his eyes. “Yep. That was a fun day. Stevie thought Yoolyn was an X men. Good times.”

“An X men!” Tony laughed even louder. “Oh my  _god_!”

“Why are you asking about what else we read, baby?” Steve brought the conversation back around, pulling Tony towards him so Bucky could step away to clean up. “Should we have been reading other things? Cos I’ll be honest, once we found your stuff we stopped reading everything else.”

“I was just wondering if you guys had stumbled onto stuckony fan fiction yet.” A tremor ran through Tony’s body when Steve’s big hand landed on his lower back then slipped down to his read, palming over the curve and squeezing lightly.

“Stuckony.” Bucky repeated. “Is that like Stucky but with you added on?”

“That’s exactly what it is.” Tony ducked his head so they wouldn’t see how goofy his smile got when Bucky got back in bed and he was suddenly squashed between them.

“Super soldier sandwich.” Steve teased and Tony turned bright red. “You like that?”

“So much.” he mumbled and Bucky hugged him tight, smiling into the back of his neck. “Anyway, stuckony fan fiction is sorta fun to read.”

“Yeah? Whole lot of fun scenarios the three of us get into?” Steve pulled the blankets up around Tony’s shoulders. “Lot’s of trouble?”

“ _Lots_ of trouble.” Tony confirmed, still pink from the sandwich comment. “Could be fun to maybe read together.”

“We can read whatever ya want.” Bucky confirmed. “And if ya want to write more bout us that’s okay too. Whatever stories you write is fine with us.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Steve laughed a little. “Especially if they run the same lines as that one you wrote where we find you wearing lingerie beneath your clothes.”

“Oh god, kill me.” Tony tried to hide under the covers. “That was– I didn’t– I don’t want to– that was definitely– I mean–” he groaned. “Damn it. Of course you guys found that one.”

“And read it like a dozen times.”

“At  _least_ a dozen times, yes.”

“Ugh wonderful.” Tony closed his eyes and let himself drift for a minute. “This is all I ever wanted, you know? This right here.”

“We got you, babe.” Steve murmured and Bucky whispered into Tony’s ear in agreement. “We got you.”

******************

**Epilogue**

**************

“I am mega hot as a pirate.” Bucky announced loudly. “I should get some tattoos, should I get some tattoos? Also, swords. Also, can we start calling me Bronco?”

“Sweetheart, no one is going to call you Bronco.” Steve bent and kissed his forehead, and then leaned over and kissed Tony as well. “But Tony, I wouldn’t hate if you stuttered a little when you called me Captain, that little stammer is so sweet.”

“I’ve never stuttered in my life.” Tony objected. “I dunno what that author was thinking but I was definitely never so innocent that a kiss in a garden beneath a tree would make me fall in love  _or_ make me stutter like that.” 

“Alright, but are you bloodthirsty enough to leave Stane to burn in a warehouse while sipping scotch, though?” Bucky raised his eyebrows. “Randy enough to let me fuck ya at a waterfall on some island where Thor wears a loincloth?”

“Okay you know what?” Tony jumped to his feet and snatched Bucky and Steve’s phones out of their hands. “You guys aren’t allowed to read fan fiction anymore. Fandom card rejected, this was a terrible idea.”

“But baby!” Steve pouted playfully. “I really  _really_ want to show you how to sharpen sword and I don’t mean the used to kill people, I mean the one in my-  _ahem_ \- scabbard.”

“REJECTED!” Tony said louder and stomped out of the room. “Stupid super soldiers, ruining the things I love to read.”

“Aw sweet thing come back!” Bucky called. “I’ll take you for a ride! You wanna ride on the Bronco?”

“Nah, he wants his Captain to teach him how to be a husband!” Steve cackled. “Tony! Come back! I want to take you roughly against the ships wheel!!”

And Sam, from the doorway because he had the unfortunate habit of walking into the wrong conversations at the wrong time– “ _What in the hell—_?”


End file.
